To Want Each Other
by pchop
Summary: It was Cagalli's decision that they split. A decision she made to help preserve the life of someone that they both care deeply for. Yet, a day hasn't gone by without him being on her mind. Temptation is clouding her judgement, and she no longer knows what to do-what is right, and what is wrong. AU. AsuCaga. READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**To Want Each Other**

 **Gundam Seed FANFIC: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny, nor do I own the characters.**

 **Chapter 1: "Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"**

The young girl stood erect, arms stretched out on both sides as the guards patted her down. She was used to this routine. Weekly she'd gone through it. She tried to refrain from sighing—-feeling as though that would be rude—-as the guards signaled her to pass through the metal detector. Once through, she hastily put on her flats and started to make her way down the familiar cold, grey and dimly lit hall.

The echo of her footsteps was the only sound floating in the air. She was silent, the escorting guards were silent and, to her surprise, there appeared to be no one else visiting at the hour. She sucked in her breath when the stopped at the door with VISITING ROOM painted red on it. One of the guards slowly pushed the door opened, and once fully opened she stepped inside and her eyes darted across the room until they met the purple ones she was looking for. His lips formed a smile and without a second more, she was in his arms and they were tangled in a loving embrace. However, their warm envelop was cut short by a correctional officer clearing his throat. He had to sit on the other side where they were separated by a desk and a glass wall. The two sat down simultaneously, never leaving each other's gaze.

She was the one to pick up the phone first and to speak.

"How are you managing, Kira?" she said.

The young man sighed. "I've been here before, Lacus," he replied.

"Yes, but today is your birthday—-"

"And yet, you still haven't bailed me out," his tone was acrid.

She flinched.

"It is for your own good," she said. "You'll never learn if you don't repent or pay for your crimes."

He was silent for a moment. His head hung low, brows furrowed into a frown. Then he looked up at her with determination in his eyes.

"I will not repent for what I was doing because I—-"

"Selling is wrong—-"

"I needed the money and those people needed help. My father needed help, Cagalli's father _needs_ help, even Little K, but no one seems like they're doing anything," he slams his fist down, but not so loudly that the guards hear. "I'm one of the lucky ones, but not everyone is as lucky as me. It doesn't matter if I date one of the richest girls in this country because that is your money not mine and I need more than what you could offer. So what if I sold drugs."

"You stole drugs too," Lacus said plainly.

He bit his lower lip. "I took them from those who didn't need them and supplied them to those who did. I did nothing wrong."

 **...**

One of Heliopolis' hottest clubs, Freedom Lounge, wasn't as packed as usual. Yet, that was expected for a Wednesday (the start of the week for said club). In fact, there were only a little over a dozen people there. They conversed by the huge, shimmering, colorful brightly lit bar. The bartender smiling as he shook up an unknown concoction, conversing among his patrons. Rainbow rays of lights flashed throughout the dark space. The dance floor tiles lit up whenever in contact with one's grooving feet. The people's bodies moved to the fast techno beat.

He had already grabbed his jacket from his locker and was ready to head home. It was 11:30 and his shift was over. He liked working at Freedom Lounge on the weekdays, because the club opened earlier and he was always lucky enough to get the opening shift. He also liked that he wouldn't have to squeeze his way out of the club through a massive crowd. Jacket in hand, bookbag on his back, wild thoughts of relaxing in bed, everything was in check; now all he had to do was get to the exit on the other side of the dancefloor.

But he froze before he could even take a step farther. In front of him, dancing in the middle of a group of a few people, was none other than the child of one of the most noble families in the country, the daughter of the country's Chief Representative: Cagalli Yula Atha. Her blonde hair swung back and forth wildly, her hips moved from side to side—-each time a different guy grabbing her by the waist. It angered him, but no more than what she was wearing—-a tight black dress, sleeveless with an opening at the stomach, and even lacey black heels. She wasn't one to wear girly clothes often, but as the years passed it had become less rare. She didn't focus on those around her, her eyes remained closed, lost in her own world.

He clenched his fists trying to decide whether or not he should approach her or leave, pretending he didn't see her at all. Wouldn't the latter be rude? Especially since today was a special day for her? He hadn't seen her for two months, and yes he missed her—-even though he tried not to—-but that's how it had to be now. She belonged to someone else, and he was tired; he needed to go home.

So, he decided to make his way around the dancing crowd—-far away. He would see her when he needed to. Yet, there was so much he wanted to discuss with her. He paused again, looking at her, still in a trance. He shook his head thinking that it was best if he retrieved information from his long time friend, Lacus. Lacus kept in frequent touch with Cagalli. She was dating Cagalli's brother and had long since became a good friend to Cagalli.

He walked farther and farther away from them, staying near the wall. He was so close to the exit, but he would glance back a few times to see if she would notice him—-a mix of fearing and hoping that she would—-and, also, because he wanted to keep an eye on the guys she was dancing with. However, the last time he looked back might have been a mistake because she had noticed him.

She had broken away from the small group and was making her way towards the bar, but as soon as she turned her head (as he was taking his last glance) theirs eyes locked. Once that happened, confusion swept her face, but it was soon replaced with shock, that was soon replaced with glee. Cagalli wasted no time, she sprinted towards him, waving her hand in the air as she called out his name. She did all of this with a huge grin on her face. Yet, he was frozen in place. He became lost in her amber orbs the moment his gaze captured them. He couldn't stop staring at them, or her smile; and that's when he realized that he couldn't leave. It wasn't because he didn't want to, he knew the risks, but because he literally could not. His soul missed her character, his body missed her touch; his mind missed the little things like the way she laughed; and his heart missed her love and compassion. He could not resist getting the chance to be around her—-to be in her presence.

She had jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He ignored the pain of the clash and embraced her. The warmth of her body felt more relaxing than any bed could ever feel. They stayed that way for a moment before he slowly released her from his hold, and she slowly released him from hers. Her hands smoothly made their way to his chest, laying on them. Cagalli stared at them for a while, and for a second it looked as if she were pouting, but she quickly lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Happy birthday, Cagalli," he said.

"Thank you, Athrun," she smiled widely.

He returned the smile.

"How does it feel to be 21?" he asked.

"Amazing! I can _legally_ drink now," she winked, "and get into places like this."

He raised a brow. "How many drinks have you had tonight?" he asked.

"Hey! You're not my bodyguard anymore," she smirked. "Don't look at me like that...only two, alright."

She then backed away from him. Disappointment swept over Athrun from the lost of contact. She began to look him up and down as if she were analyzing something.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"You're in uniform aren't you?" she asked. "All of this black...are you the bouncer—-do you work here?"

He looked down at his simple uniform before nodding. He indeed had on all black: black polo shirt, dark jeans, and boots.

"Since when?" she raised a brow. "That security company has you everywhere."

"I've been here, on and off, for about a month now, but I still do security at Lacus' studio sometimes when Dearka isn't. I also work at random places on the weekend."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you on your shift," she looked down sheepishly.

His hand instinctively rubbed her shoulder.

"It's fine," he smiled, "I am actually off. I was on my way home."

Her eyes lit up.

"Then you must come and dance with me," she began to tug at his arm, but he resisted.

"I don't think that is a good idea," he said, trying to pull away.

"Why not?"

"Because Yuna wouldn't like that," the words rolled off his tongue sourly.

She frowned and started pulling his arm more.

"It's my birthday dammit!" she struggled to move him, "and I've missed you!" her foot slammed to the ground.

He sighed and allowed her to drag him to the dancefloor. They were away from her crowd. Athrun could see from the corner of his eye that the men she was dancing with glared in their direction. It gave him some satisfaction. The music stopped and the DJ announced that he'd be playing "jams for the couples," and to Athrun's dismay Cagalli turned around, no longer face to face, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she slowly whirled her hips on his groin.

Athrun's body tensed up, sweat forming on his temple. That's when he heard Cagalli say:

"Loosen up will ya. I feel like I'm dancing on a cardboard box."

Her arm reached up and wrapped around his neck, softly gripping a handful of his hair. He sighed, knowing that if anyone of power, importance—-anyone who recognized Cagalli as the "Princess of Seed"-or anyone who knew/associated with Yuna caught them in this predicament it would mean trouble for them, especially her Yet, she seemed not to care. She continued to dance on Athrun with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. So, Athrun decided to rest his chin in the crook of her warm neck while he held her closer.

Their bodies moved as one to the slow, everlasting beat. Cagalli's body pressed against his warmed him from the inside out. All the years they've known each other, and he had never got to dance with her this way—-so casual, so intimate. The previous dances were always so formal. They would waltz at political balls (if they weren't dancing with potential suitors such as Lacus and Yuna), but that was pretty much it. But, this new way of dancing with Cagalli had Athrun's blood rushing to his head. Before he knew it, his hands were all over her, feeling the softness of her fabric, the smoothness of her skin. The agitated thoughts flew out of his mind and were replaced with an euphoric haze.

He nestled his head into her neck, showering her with gentle pecks. She squirmed a little, and giggled every time his lips made contact. It was as he remembered. She'd often behaved that way when they used to be embraced in each other's arms, capturing one another's lips endlessly; or when he used to do this very act right before they would play. Nostalgia consumed him.

"I've missed this," he heard her say, faintly.

Athrun was silent.

"How's Kira?" he asked.

She sighed. "Which one?" her voice dropped.

"Well…" he sighed now. "For now just tell me about your brother, it's his birthday too, afterall."

"He's hanging in there. He's angry, mad that he's still behind bars. Lacus refuses to help release him, and made me swore that I wouldn't."

"That must be hard for you," his arms tightened around her. "I'm surprised _you_ listened."

Her elbow gently met his rib.

"I just want him to stop. He's been in and out three times. Maybe if he stays in longer than a couple of months this time, he'll learn his lesson." there was a pause before she spoke again. "I lose enough people I care about."

Athrun lowered his gaze. They had stopped dancing. When he looked at her he could see the crease in her forehead and the glassiness of her eyes. He swiftly turned her around, lightly gripping her chin, and stared into her eyes.

"I never wanted us to lose each other," he said, sternly.

She looked down, shamefully, nibbling on her bottom lip. Her shoulders began to quiver. As if to stop it, Athrun wrapped his arms around them. Her hands slid up his back.

"Father is in a coma again," she croaked.

His grip around her tightened "Cagalli, I'm…" he started.

She pulled away.

"I wished a thousand times that the virus left his body, but it was too late and it became latent...just like it did to…" a tear cascaded down her cheek, "to…"

"KZ," Athrun finished. "I feel as though that is my fault. I feel as if, somehow, I'm the reason that he has the virus."

Cagalli shook her head.

"I don't want to hear that," she said, "and besides, you have the positive strain."

Athrun thought about this. It was true, he was one of the lucky ones, him and Kira. The virus—-Coordinated T Virus—- had surfaced ten years ago. No one knew why it appeared, or where it appeared from, but it appeared to be airborne in its thriving years. However, the CTV is now present in contaminated food or water. Knowledge of this helped to keep the virus at bay for the last few years. So, Athrun believed deep down that it was his fault that his son, Kira Zala, had contracted it, even if it wasn't contagious.

Two strains are known: Positive and Negative. Each have the potential to become latent if not treated early, either by medication or nature. The positive strain happened when the virus agreed with one's cells, only after they are first sick and the virus can't be fought off (hiding within the targeted cells), gifting them with increased agility, strength, intelligence, and/or stamina. The negative strain curses one with ghastly symptoms. The unfortunate soul can have a range of problems, from bleeding sores and troubled breathing, to body acne and extreme fatigue. And if the person's body is unable to fight off the illness, the symptoms would continue to surface.

Though the virus is normally not passed through human contact, it can be contracted when an infected person's (with the negative strain) symptoms are present. But this is only with direct contact.

Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Atha had contracted the virus eight years ago. Still, no one knew how he got it. At times his symptoms were at their peak, and one time it caused his body to shut down. It seemed to have happened again.

"It may have received it from me," Cagalli said. "I was sick before...when he was about seven months…"

"Cagalli you had the flu!"

"Maybe it wasn't! Maybe I contracted the virus for some time, and now our son…"

"Don't say that," he said, "you didn't do anything."

Her gaze remained low, but his drifted to the bar.

"Hey, you're supposed to be celebrating," he grabbed her by the hand and led her to the bar, "I'll buy you a drink. What's something you always wanted to try?"

"You in a jacuzzi," she smirked.

"Cagalli, you know I didn't—-"

His speech was cut short by her lips. Her hands swiftly wrapped around his neck, and he found himself slowly wrapping his around her waist. But, before she could deepen the kiss, he pulled her away.

"Athrun?"

"What are you doing, Cagalli?"

"I want you," she said with puppy dog eyes.

In that instant, Athrun's mind flashed back to two months ago on KZ's second birthday—-the last time they saw each other. KZ was taking a nap, everyone had left, and Athrun and Cagalli were alone. Yuna let her be alone with him because he had work. He didn't know how it happened, only that it happened so fast. One minute they were cleaning up, the next they were sitting on his bed, some articles of clothing removed, misty skin sticking to one another's, hands all over each other. And then he whispered in her ear "I want you." But their fun was cut short because their son had woken up.

"Don't you want me?" she said, leaning in.

He placed his hand across her mouth. "More than you know," he said before getting up. "I need to get going. Enjoy your night, Cagalli."

"Wait," she grabbed his sleeve. "I don't want you to leave."

"And I don't want you to be with _him_ ," he pulled away, making his way to the exit.

Before walking out the door, he looked back to where she was sitting. Her head hung low. His heart ached with the thought of her coming after him. A part of him wanted her to beg him to stay, but she wouldn't do that. Too much was on the line for her. He understood, but he didn't like it.

 **...**

Her heart palpitated as she paced outside of his apartment door. She held the Pinot Noir bottle in her hand tightly, nibbling her bottom lip. She swore she could wake up his neighbors with her breathing, but most of them must have been sound asleep. She gazed at her wrist: 3 a.m.

 _He's probably sleeping_ , she thought.

She stopped her pacing and stared at the shiny, gold numbers centered on the door. 23. Her arm stretched out, but she pulled it back just as quickly. She knew she should be home. Yuna would surely scream her head off upon her creeping in so late, and then she'd scream her head of back at him and it would cause the whole mansion to wake up. But, she came this far. What would she even say? All the practicing she did, in her head, riding in the limo seemed to fly out the window when she reached the building.

 _I'll say how I feel_

She raised a fist and began banging on the red painted wood. Upon finishing, she heaved a heavy sigh. Less than a minute later, the door flew open with Athrun in the doorway, hair disheveled, clad in a red and black robe, wearing an expression of annoyance that soon turned to bewilderment once he noticed who it was.

"Cagalli? What are you—-"

"I don't want to go back home" she blurted out. "I want to be with you. I always want to be with you. I miss you _so_ much that it hurts. I'll pay the consequences. I don't care right now. I'll figure something out, so that I won't need the Seirans anymore…"

"Athrun who's that," a female, wearing pink lingerie, with long grey hair crept from the shadows.

Athrun turned to face the girl, and looked back at Cagalli with sad eyes.

"Cagalli, I…"

"You have company!" she feigned a smile. "I apologize. It was silly—-and rude—-of me to come here so late. You know what, I'm gonna go," and then she tossed the bottle at his door frame. A clash followed by dozens of tiny pieces of glass scattering on the floor. "I'm going back home to my _husband_!"

 **I hoped readers enjoyed. Please, before departing, leave a comment or review.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "I'm lost without you"**

 **Automatic Disclaimer**

 _May 18, 2013. It was a full moon that night. The cool breeze rustled through the trees and bushes, causing their leaves to dance in the shadows. The smell of roses lingered from the garden and the singing of crickets disturbed what would normally be a peaceful night under the Princess' balcony. However, the crickets weren't the only disturbance; much noise was coming from said balcony. Athrun Zala stood, leaning against a nearby tree, anxiously watching the nuisance of the night._

 _Cagalli Yula Atha, the renowned Princess of Seed Republic, the daughter of the country's leader, was standing on the outside of her balcony railing giggling, and shouting, to her companion below. She had been up there for fifteen minutes, singing, constantly moving around, and talking—-to him and herself—-rather loudly. Her blonde strands blew softly across her face, covering her flushed cheeks. She still wore her cargo pants and red tank top from the day. Athrun's eyes never left her. Every couple of minutes he would go directly under the balcony, for her hand slipped a few times and during those moments he was sure that his heart would leap out of his chest._

 _Athrun tried to replay the day's events in his mind. He wasn't with her in the morning, but that didn't matter because he was sure that she had breakfast with her father. He escorted her to his best friend's house—-who also happened to be her twin brother, Kira Yamato._

 _(Cagalli and Kira's parents died from homicide when they were toddlers. Their maternal aunt, Caridad, and her husband was able to adopt only one child: Kira. A good friend of their birth parents, Uzumi Nara Atha, adopted Cagalli, and both families made sure that the twins knew each other and kept in touch regularly)._

 _There was a small gathering there, but nothing inappropriate took place. Caridad Yamato made sure of that. After, Cagalli went to a movie with her friend Ahmed. It was just a movie. Athrun picked her up himself, and yes something seemed off during the ride...she was way too quiet, yet fidgety. But, could not for the sake of anything figure out where she could have consumed alcohol._

 _Athrun pushed himself off of the tree, his eyes continued to follow her. Standing directly under her, he placed both hands to the sides of his mouth._

" _Are you going to come down now?" he shouted._

" _Why should I?" she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out._

 _Athrun sighed._

" _Your father would surely have my head if something was to happen to you, and I definitely would be out of a job."_

" _Oh...I don't want that," she pouted. "Catch me."_

 _Before Athrun could respond, Cagalli let go of the railings and was speeding downwards. If he had been anyone else, the impact would have crushed him. But he was sick, and because of the virus he was able to swiftly catch her in his arms. He sat her down, on a nearby stone bench, gently._

 _She smiled up at him. He glowered, however, before taking a seat next to her._

" _Where did you get it?" he asked._

" _Get what," she looked away, kicking her feet back and forth._

" _Don't play stupid. I've seen you drunk before. Who gave you alcohol...and when?"_

 _She faced him now, this time frowning._

" _It's my birthday! Can't I live a little?"_

 _He didn't say a word, but continued to scowl. She hated when he looked at her that way, as if she were a child, or an annoyance. Though, now she knew she wasn't a child, and would not stand to be reprimanded by someone of her age. She stood up, hands on hips._

" _I'm an adult now!"_

" _You're the same age as me—-"_

" _It's my 18th birthday which means I am now an adult!" she folded her arms._

 _He stood up this time._

" _Adult act responsibly. You're behaving like a child."_

" _You're always treating me like one," her face was turning red. "Am I just that? Do you see me as anything else but a child?"_

 _She slammed down onto the bench, covering her flushed face with her hands. Athrun sat beside her once more, grabbing her hands and asking her not to cry. She snatched her hands away and insisted that she wasn't crying, although her eyes were shinier than before._

" _We're the same age now...aren't I old enough for you now?"_

 _Athrun looked at her puzzled, his mouth agape._

" _One time I overheard you and your friend Dearka. He asked if anyone ever mistaken us as a couple, but you told him you were unsure. Then he asked would you date me...I remember you saying you think I'm not mature enough."_

 _Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder._

" _I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings."_

 _Cagalli frowned and swatted it away, but soon moved closer to him. She leaned so close that her breath tickled his ear._

" _Do you ever think of me as anything other than Kira's sister, a friend, or your job...do you?"_

" _Cagalli," he stood up._

" _What?"_

" _Stop being inappropriate," he hissed. "I think you had too much to drink," he held his hand out, "you need to go to bed."_

 _She looked at his hand, and then looked at him. Her eyes staring sternly into his._

" _Why did you become my bodyguard, Athrun?"_

" _The position was available and your father needed someone to take Kisaka's—-"_

" _Your father is the Chairman of the South Region; you had jobs lined up for you. Oh! And you also went to a military based high school, and even did boot camp last summer. I don't need you to guard me, Kisaka knew better. Yet, your still here."_

 _Athrun's hand dropped to his side. It was true that he had many potential jobs such as assisting his father or working as an administration assistant for one of the councilmen, but he never cared for politics, and for the past two years, since his mother died due to a crossfire, his father had been unbearably cruel—-constantly insulting him in whatever he did, making radical government decisions (nearly causing a civil war), and strict laws (passed or not). He had always been a skilled fighter and the disease only amped it up, and he was trained and excelled in firearms, also with hand held weapons, but hated the idea of war. Petty violence took his mother away, and he'd want nothing to do with it._

 _Yet, when Kira came to him explaining that the Chief Representative was worried about the safety of his only daughter (Her former bodyguard, Kisaka, was promoted to a Colonel in the military), Athrun immediately stepped in. He met Cagalli a few months after his mom passed. It was on a beach —-he and Kira was visiting, and Kira had no clue that his sister would be there—-and he had accidently tossed a frisbee to the back of her head. It wasn't the best first impression, especially since he called her 'dude.' She wore swimming trunks and a tank top. It wasn't until she turned around that he got a better look at her, more specifically: how her top hugged her upper body...and her girlish pout. Since then she had become someone special to him. She always knew the right things to say. She was encouraging and motivating. A good friend. And interesting. So stubborn that it was funny. A tomboy blossoming into a woman. He was glad that he was able to witness such a phenomenon. In that moment he thought of nothing but her safety._

" _I wanted to protect you," he said faintly._

" _Is that all that you want?" she asked. "Is that all you want to do for me, to me, with me? If it wasn't for the alcohol I'd probably wouldn't even be saying this, but I want more, and I think I wanted more for a while now."_

" _Cagalli, I...you know I'm kinda engaged to Lacus, right? Not to mention your suitors and admirers."_

 _She giggled._

" _The only engagement you and Lacus have is the wish of your parents'. The two of you only acted accordingly due to your goodie goodie nature," she smirked. "Besides it is as clear as water that she has a thing for my brother, like it or not."_

 _He sighed defeatedly. He had noticed how Lacus would look at Kira, and how she was so intrigued by him or how everything else seemed invisible when she was around him. It worried Athrun at first, but the more and more time he spent by Cagalli, it became an afterthought._

" _You've escorted me to a ball a couple of months ago," Cagalli continued, "I danced with you and I felt like—-aside from my excruciating nerves—-I was floating on clouds. Even when we have moments like this, when it's just the two of us, I feel a warmth in my core. It's special." Her gaze softened._

" _It is," he said._

 _She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped upon him bending down and leaning forward. He inched closer and closer, too slowly for her liking. His hand reached up and grabbed hold of her cheek, stroking it gently. His face was so close. His lips were less than a centimeter away from her lips. Cagalli could feel the warmth of his breath. Her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest. She slowly closed her eyes, and leaned forward as well, but his warmth drew away._

 _Her eyes shot open. She saw him, standing upright once more, cheeks tinted, staring at the dark sky._

" _Athrun…"_

 _He looked down and smiled at her._

" _Let's get you inside," he held out his hand._

* * *

Cagalli sat in bed, clad in a purple, silk, spaghetti strap nightgown. Her hair was straggly, and her eyes hung low. They were fixated on the lavender satin blanket that covered her legs. She was still and quiet, but the room was loaded with snores. Yet, her concentration hadn't broke.

It was only when the bedroom door slammed open and giggling could be heard from an unseen figure, that she snapped out of it. Shortly, a small boy with a head of messy blonde hair hopped on her lap, attempting to wrap his arms around her waist. His eyes were shut tight and he was grinning widely.

Cagalli smiled and embraced the child, sitting him on her lap properly.

"Good morning, Kira," she said ruffling his hair.

"Mommy stop," he pouted. "Good morting."

The boy let go of his mother and crawled over to the lump that was beside her. He started to shake the snoring figure.

"Cut that out, Kira," Cagalli frowned.

"Want Papa Yuna to wake up."

Cagalli could feel her heart cracking.

"What did you just say?" she whispered.

"Papa Yuna, Papa Yuna," the boy repeated as he continued to shake the man.

With each time he said it Cagalli cringed.

"Kira, that's enough," she said sternly, grabbing the boy's arm.

At last the lump stirred. Groaning escaped him as his arms stretched out. His eyes blinked open and soon he noticed his company. He smiled at them, and with all of her might, Cagalli smiled back.

"Papa Yuna!" the boy jumped into his arms, startling Yuna.

Yuna began to tickle him. He was giggling uncontrollably. The sight of it warmed Cagalli's heart. It seemed that he was always giggling now, and she rather that than the constant coughs and cries that he endured too often at nights. The treatments the Seirans were giving him seemed to be working. When the treatments first started he would have minor symptoms: Wheezy coughs, fevers accompanied by extreme sweat, or nosebleeds. Yet, for the past couple of months, no signs or symptoms have been present, aside from maybe light coughs once in awhile.

For this reason she had faith in their medical team. Unbelievably, the Seirans had more money than the Athas. Through history, they invested in many things within the science field. So it came to no surprise that they owned the best hospitals of the country, had the best private practitioners, and a private laboratory that is mainly focused on scrutinizing every attribute of CTV.

She hoped with all her heart that they would be able to rid her child of CTV. Even though it was in his cells now, she would not give up hope. She'd stay married to Yuna, and be apart of the Seiran House, and do whatever they wished just as long as they helped her son, and hopefully her father too. Her biggest regret was not realizing her son was sick sooner. If she would have known when he first contracted the virus, he would not have it now. Or, at least accepting Yuna's marriage proposal sooner.

It is no secret that Yuna always wanted her hand, and Cagalli never knew why. She did know, however, that their parents' planned it from their early ages. Yuna's father being right under Cagalli's as prime minister, the two were an ideal couple: nobility and trained leadership, exactly what the country needed. The idea was for them to marry and become the political power couple of Seed Republic. However, it was never forced by Cagalli's father, especially when he could see that she had fallen for someone else.

Cagalli cleared her throat. The two males stopped and looked at her, but her eyes stayed on her son.

"Kira, how about you and I go downstairs and get some breakfast? Yuna just woke up, I'm sure he's still a bit tired."

The boy nodded his head and scooted off the bed. Cagalli got up as well, grabbing his hand, and the two made their way to the door.

"I guess I'll freshen up," she heard Yuna mumble.

* * *

"I'll be writing you soon, and thanks for the birthday card," Cagalli said, clutching the android phone tightly. "Hang in there, bye."

She slowly place her phone back on the desk. She let out a breath as she stared at the papers scattered over her father's desk. There were so many things she had to look over, sign and fill out. She much rather be at home, in the nursery, playing with Kira. But considering her father's condition, and the fact that she now was 21, she became an acting representative. While Unato Ema Seiran became acting Chief Representative

She was familiar with the work, since she was her father's assistant, and protege, for some time. Yet, the load was overbearing. Her mind wasn't focused on the duties of a representative, but rather on her marriage, her son, her brother, her life as a young woman, and on Athrun. He had been on her mind almost constantly since they last encountered. The thoughts caused her to astral project into a realm where she gets lost in the images of him, the flashbacks of them, and so much more.

It was happening again. Her mind drifted to a night when the two of them were sitting in her old room, not saying a word, but staring contently at the tiny figure between them. Her heart was warmest that night. She kept looking back and forth between Athrun and what they created. Even then Kira looked just like him. It used to make her jealous. "He has blonde hair," Athrun would tell her, and every time she would scoff.

The memory made her giggle, but that was soon interrupted by the beeping coming from the office phone. A crease formed on her forehead. She slammed her finger on the speaker button.

"Yes?" she said.

"Miss, you have a visitor," said the woman on the other line.

"What business do they have with me?"

"He said it's urgent."

"Who? What are they here for?"

"He said he would like to drop off a late birthday present, and he prefers it to be in person."

"Send him in," she said impatiently. Her finger left the button. "Who the hell is bothering me now?" she grumble, making her way to the double, walnut doors. As her hand reached for the knob, it began to turn. Cagalli stepped back, so that whoever was on the other side could come in. She had to catch her jaw from dropping.

"Athun, what are you doing here?"

He came in and shut the door behind him.

"I came to give you a present," he handed her a bottle of Pinot Noir.

She gulped as she took it and set it down on a bookshelf.

"Yea..well you can go now," her back was to him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he spoke fiercely, "until you tell me why the hell you did what you did the other night."

Cagalli glanced at him briefly before trotting back to the desk, seating herself on the edge of it.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently.

Athrun's face was beet red. He stormed over to her and slammed a hand on the desk. A few papers fell to the wooden floor.

"Don't act dumb! I had to clean up a bunch of glass early in the goddamn morning because of you. DId you lose your mind, or did you have too much to drink?"

His words seemed not to phase her. She sat there, legs crossed, face blank, as if he had said nothing at all. Her gaze drifted to her hand, and she started to inspect her fingernails.

"I lost my mind plenty of times, but it wasn't then, and by the time I've reach your apartment I was completely sober. I thought maybe I could share a drink with you—-hoping at least—-but you were occupied. Too busy pleasing that girl with the long hair."

Athrun's mouth shut quickly.

"One minute you dancing with me and the next you screw someone else. Bravo, Athrun."

"It shouldn't matter to you who I am sleeping with," he said through gritted teeth. "Worry about your husband."

She jumped off of the desk. Her finger pointed at his chest as a scowl fixed on her face.

"Listen! I'm sick of your attitude. You don't know how embarrassing it was for me to come and pour my heart out to you just to find you with someone else."

"You're married, and I am single," he said slowly. "I can be with whoever I please! I'm not obligated to anyone."

"That doesn't mean—-"

"That doesn't mean what? Why are you worried about it? I thought you were going to live with the decision you made? It's what's best for KZ right?"

She fell silent, and took a step back. It was best for Kira. It just wasn't best for her heart, and even though she thought over and over again that she could adjust, that she would adjust, one thing remained the same: her heart was still in the palm of Athrun Zala's hands.

"You're right," she said. "Maybe you should leave then."

She stood up, walked to the door, and opened it. Her eyes fixed on the floor. He looked at her before making his exit, but before he could leave the doorway she had said:

"If you don't mind, I'll have someone drop Kira off at your place tomorrow by noon. I think it's best if he spends the weekend with you."

"Of course."

Cagalli slammed the door behind him. Her back hit the door and she allowed her body to slide to the floor. Her knees were pressed against her chest, and her face was now in her palms. She felt so small in the big room as her heart shrunk and then bursted into a million tears.

* * *

Kira's mouth was agape as he stared across the visiting room. When he was told he had a visitor he was surprised. Lacus didn't inform him that she'd be visiting, and he recently talked with Cagalli. His second guesses were his mother and Athrun, but he had still been wrong. A red head, clad in a pink dress that hugged her swollen belly, smiled mischievously at him. She headed towards him.

"Hello, Kira," she said.

"What are you doing here Flay?"

 **R &R or PM **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "Don't give our love away"**

Cagalli was spread out on the bed. Her hair lay every which way on the silk, plump pillow, except for a few strands that clung to her moistened face. Her bare body scarcely covered by the satin blanket. And her chest rose and fell to the steadying beat of her heart. She glanced over to the other end of the bed where Yuna sat on the edge with his boxers in hand. He stared at them as if he was unsure about something, but then he noticed Cagalli glancing at him. He smirked.

"Would you like to go for another round?" he began to move closer to her.

She sat up, clinging to the blanket.

"Yuna, I am tired. Don't you think it's time to go to bed?"

His face twisted into an ugly expression.

"I see," he said. "I was simply too much for you. Maybe that's why you rarely ever please me," his eyes darkened and his voice turned venomous.

"Yuna…"

"How is it that we've been married for six months now, and slept together about six times! What kind of wife are you? How can you not please your _own_ husband? All that I do for you...one would think that I could at least get a thank you in the bedroom. Or, perhaps, you're giving someone else what is rightfully mine!"

"It isn't anything like that! We're both busy, Yuna. And...I'm a mother…"

"You're a wife too, Cagalli."

"I know that," she said through gritted teeth.

"There is a good chance that if it wasn't for me your days as a mother could have been over by now."

Quickly Cagalli grabbed the pillow from behind her and landed it across Yuna's face. He tumbled off of the bed and onto the floor.

"What are you—-"

She stood up, hovering over him, and repeatedly smacked him, vehemently, in the head with the pillow. His hands were up, defensively, but it was in vain. She would not stop.

"How dare you say such things," she shouted in between swings.

"Cagalli, would you quit it!"

The force from her weapon was giving him a headache, and with each hit it worsened. With a growl similar to a battle cry, he wrapped his arms around her calves. Her body wiggled and soon she came crashing to the floor, her hand still gripping the pillow. She lifted her arm to strike him once more, but Yuna threw his body over top of hers, pinning down both of her arms.

"Let go of me!"

Her legs began to kick, and Yuna quickly lifted his bottom into the air. It was as if they were dancing; his hips and legs moved in the opposite direction of her's, trying to avoid injury to his manhood.

The tango lasted for a few more short moments before Cagalli tired herself out. She lay there, panting. Slowly, Yuna released her from his grasp. Still he hovered over her.

"You're behaving like a child," he spat.

"You can get off of me now," she said breathlessly. Her gaze wouldn't meet his, instead she focused acrossed the room, looking at the wardrobe.

"I don't think so," he said.

Her eyes rolled to view his condescending glare.

"What the hell are you talking about? I said get off of me!"

His hands gripped her wrists once more. She could feel the woolliness of the carpet rub against her skin.

"And I told you that you are _my wife_ and you need to start pleasing me as _my_ wife."

She began to wriggle under him, but his hold became stronger. Her wrists were turning red, and her back began to burn. Parts of his body were sticking to her's. Her heart pounded, her throat stung with acid. She kept shouting "let go" over and over, but he kept her prisoner, staring at her with hateful and hungry eyes.

Tears ran down the side of Cagalli's face. She looked up at Yuna with horror. He let go instantly, sitting himself beside her. When she stared at him, he had looked disgusted, or perhaps disappointed, as if he felt remorse. But any trace of guilt wiped off his face when he turned to her. He held a scornful expression.

"You are married to _me_ , but I noticed how forlorn you act at times. Like I said, as my wife, I give you whatever, and you couldn't even spare your name for me. I see no need to continue to help—-"

"I'm tired of fighting you," she said, weakly. "If you want to do this, let's go back to the bed, but please...wear a condom this time."

Confusion swept over him, but he felt no need to dwell in her sudden change of heart. In his eyes, he had one. Now it was time to claim his prize.

His hand brushed over her breast, gently squeezing them along the way. "Now, where's the fun in that?" he grinned.

* * *

 _October 2, 2015. Athrun stood firmly with his arms folded, holding a scolding expression, in front of Seiran Manor. It was ten minutes after five, and he had been out there for a half an hour. Servants came from within the mansion repeatedly, asking him if he'd like anything to eat or drink—-he turned them down every time. Two men dressed in blue suits stood outside with him, each on one side. Their eyes stayed on him._

 _An hour ago Athrun had spoke to Yuna demanding that they discuss Yuna's engagement to Cagalli. For the last several minutes, Athrun continuously stared at his Iphone. Yuna would be arriving shortly._

 _Shortly, a black limousine came driving through the gate, stopping in front of Athrun. Yuna stepped out with a smug look on his face upon seeing Athrun. He waved his hand carelessly at the limo driver, and soon it was gone._

" _So, you were serious about us having a little talk," Yuna stated, smirking still._

 _Athrun's position hadn't changed. "Can we talk somewhere in private?" his eyes roamed to the two men beside him._

" _Of course, of course," Yuna said. "Gentlemen, I shall be fine. You can go inside if you like. Take a breather."_

 _The guards looked at him incredulously, but nevertheless—-and a bit reluctantly—- obeyed._

" _Can you make this short? I had a long day and would like to be pampered and rested."_

" _Fine, I'll cut to the chase: Are you seriously going to have Cagalli marry you?"_

" _Yes," he said nonchalantly._

 _Athrun formed fists at his tone. Yuna was treating marriage to Cagalli as something of no importance. It was disgusting. All of it. How Yuna acted so cooly about the entire situation, how Cagalli considered the proposal, and how he was the only one who seemed to be against it—-who actually expressed his disapproval. Everyone else seemed to feel that this was an only option._

" _I can offer her things that you can't, so it's best that you step down," Yuna said. "This was inevitable. You were just an unnecessary obstacle, but I've passed you. Now begone."_

" _I'm not finished, Yuna," Athrun took a step forward, and even though it was for a split second, he noticed Yuna flinch. "I know it must kill your pride, but she_ _ **chose me**_ _. Forcing her to marry you won't change that—-"_

" _How is it force? She knows what I can offer her. She'll continue to live comfortably, be protected by people better than_ _**you**_ _, and be apart of the family. We both know that with her as a Seiran she'll have access to all of our investments. Especially our private practitioners, the very skilled medics who can help_ _ **your**_ _son."_

 _Athrun's resolve shifted slightly. His heart melted at the thought of his son's condition. And he remembered why Cagalli wasn't as against the marriage as he was. It was for Little Kira. Still, his heart knew it wasn't right for her to marry another, not when their hearts were already binded. What hurt the most was that he planned on marrying Cagalli someday, even gave her a ring._

 _But the condescending look on Yuna's face rebirthed Athrun's resolution. It angered him further when he remembered how, upon finding out about Little Kira's diagnosis, Yuna jumped on the idea of marrying Cagalli. He was too eager._

" _You seem tense. Maybe you should lie down," Yuna half smiled._

 _Athrun shot him daggers. His fists were clenched so tight that he could feel his fingernails digging into his palms. It took so much out of him not to smash Yuna's face in. If Athrun wasn't so worried about disappointing Cagalli, or her father, he would have been smack the smug off of his face._

" _I'd watch my tone if I were you," Athrun said._

" _Oh? And why is that? I have cameras, and men inside...I don't feel threatened."_

" _I could beat the shit out of you before they could come save your sorry ass," Athrun took another step forward, and he didn't miss the glint of fear in Yuna's eyes. "Don't forget what the virus has bestowed onto me." Yuna gulped._

" _I don't trust you," Athrun continued. "I know that you don't have her best inte rest at heart, even if you say you do. I don't know what your game is but I will find out. I'm not giving up."_

 _With that Athrun started to leave, but before he could go he stopped by Yuna's side. "You don't deserve to have her" Athrun said. There was a burning conviction in his eyes. And without a word, bumped past him, going his separate way._

* * *

Cagalli knew that if anyone from the office, or Seiran Manor, found out that she was roaming the streets alone and unguarded they would have a fit. However, she wanted the peace of mind, and to be able to have a conversation with her brother in private. She was seated on a bench by a small pond in Heliopolis. She had never visited this particular park before, and that was perfect—-no one could guess where she was at, especially since she was out of Orb. Her only obstacle was if someone would recognize her, and now a days, that seemed to happen more often.

Growing up, her identity was well hidden. People knew of the 'princess' but, aside from very few people, never knew who she was. As a teenager, her identity still wasn't nationally known, but a few important people knew her. Everything changed when she married Yuna, and became an acting representative. It seemed as though more and more people were recognizing her and she hated that. Yuna could be partially blamed because he was flashy. He loved interviews and having his picture taken. Cagalli feared that if she became too popular all of her privacy would be thrown out the window; however, she knew if she continued to live the life she was living, then that's exactly what would happen.

She mentally sighed at the thought.

"So…" she said, throwing pebbles into the lake, "how is it that she's pregnant?" She pressed the phone to her ear, hoping to block out the loud chirps surrounding her. "Didn't she get rid of the baby?"

" **That's what she told me,"** Kira said. " **It was really early in her pregnancy, but she was so intent on getting rid of it."**

"I don't see why you even slept with her," Cagalli's eyes narrowed as she looked at her fingernails. "The girl is crazy. But, I guess she has that effect on you."

" **What effect?"**

"Seduction, Idiot. You and Lacus were broken up for ten minutes—-"

" **It wasn't ten—-"**

"Ten minutes! That's all it took for that harpie to dig her claws into you. Look what happened, you got her pregnant...did you tell Lacus?"

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Kira!"

" **Cagalli, I didn't even know that Flay was still pregnant until a couple of days ago,"** his voice was strained. " **I don't know how I'm going to tell Lacus, she'll hate me for sure."**

"I doubt that. She loves you, and I know that she knows that you mean well. But you have been getting locked up, the reason why you guys broke up that time, and now a baby."

" **I know…"**

"I think it's best that we make sure it's yours," Cagalli swung her feet at nearing ducks. "I don't trust that girl."

" **Do you really think that she would—-"**

"I don't want you to take that chance. A baby is a huge responsibility, _Little Brother_. Trust me on that."

Kira chuckled.

" **I think my mom told me that I was born first,"** he said. " **She was there you know."**

"She lied," Cagalli smirked.

" **Cagalli, I don't have much time, but I hope you're doing well."**

A frown formed on her face.

"Everything is fine," she smiled, but her sudden tone seemed forced. "Your nephew is getting the help he needs, and he's doing very well. Happy son equals happy mother. The only thing bothering me is that he's growing too fast."

" **That's good, but how's everything going with—-"**

"We're fine."

" **You don't even know what I was going to say."**

"Yuna and I are fine."

" **Are you?"** there was a hint of sarcasm. " **I can't talk any longer, but I'll call you again this week."**

"See ya, Kira."

Slowly her hand fell to her lap. Where she was sitting was so quiet, aside from the birds. The high sun embraced her in its warmth, and the light breeze blew kisses her way. Flowering Dogwood petals danced, around her and the lake, to the music of the wind. It mesmerized her and she did not want to leave.

Yet, if she stayed her husband would be quite upset, and she had a duty to fulfill as both wife and representative. Her son was also to return in the afternoon. She made a mental note to kill his father for bringing him back later than expected.

* * *

"You're mom is going to kill me," Athrun said as he looked at Little Kira, who was strapped in a carseat, through the rearview mirror of his Argyle Mustang. The boy was beaming as he looked out the window, kicking his feet two and fro. "You were supposed to be back yesterday."

Athrun was speeding—-only a little—-because he knew that if he didn't get Little Kira home soon, he'd be late to work. In less than ten minutes he was driving through the Seiran Manor's gates. His heart was pounding. His last encounter with Cagalli wasn't pleasant, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to see her.

When the double doors to the mansion opened, Athrun felt like he swallowed a rock, but that sensation was washed away when he saw Yuna step out. Athrun quickly got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

"Where's Cagalli," Athrun spat out as he approached him.

Yuna carried a frown not unlike Athrun's. He looked Athrun up and down as if he were scum.

"I was wondering the same thing myself," Yuna said. "She hasn't returned yet."

Athrun walked over to the backseat and began unstrapping Kira. He lifted the boy up, and when the toddler eyes landed on Yuna he started giggling.

"Papa Yuna!" the boy said.

This caused Yuna to smirk, but Athrun had a look of horror on his face.

"What did you say?"

The child looked at his father and, by the look on his face, knew he had did something bad. His giggles subsided and his smile dropped.

"Don't you ever say that again! Do you understand me? That is bad."

"Oh don't be so hard on the boy," Yuna shrugged. "I'm a lovable guy."

Athrun shot Yuna a look that gave him shivers.

"You know what," Athrun said. "Tell Cagalli to come get him when she returns." He began to strap Kira back into his seat.

"Like I'll have my wife going to see the likes of you."

"Why, feeling threatened?" Athrun shut the back door. Yuna furrowed his brow. "If she wants Kira back, then tell her to come herself, or send someone. I don't care, but I definitely don't want him alone with you. If I had a choice, he wouldn't be around you." He hopped back in the car. "Like I said before, I don't trust you, and neither should my son." And then he drove off, leaving a tail of dust to blow in Yuna's face.

 **I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I think my writing could have been better, or in general, but I like what's going on. Let me know what you think (PM, Review, or ANYTHING). Thanks for reading. STAY TUNED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers,**

 **I'd like to give a shout out to ALL of my reviewers thus far. Keep it up! I appreciate you guys :)**

 **Chapter 4: "But inevitably you'll be back again"**

 _May 20, 2013. Athrun—-who just came from enjoying some solitary time at a coffee shop—-was stuck in his tracks. On the other side of the street was Cagalli walking alone, shopping bags in both hands. He was informed by Chief Atha that his service weren't needed for the day, and seeing how yesterday was Sunday, he was off then too. The last time he saw Cagalli was on her birthday two days ago. The night didn't end so well. She had confessed to wanting more than just a friendship with him, but all he could do was think of reasons against it. His heart wish he hadn't. Also, his heart was stressing because at the moment Cagalli was wandering alone._

 _He swiftly threw his paper cup in the nearby trashcan and ran across the street, beating the oncoming traffic. Cagalli was taken aback when Athrun had landed in front of her. Without a word, he quickly removed the bags from her hands, and soon was holding all of them. Cagalli stared confusingly at the young man in front of her, but soon furrowed her brows._

" _ **Hey**_ _," she grumbled._

" _Where ya headed?" he began to walk forward._

 _She followed suit, but with added stomps and heated mumbles._

" _Athrun, give me my stuff back."_

 _He turned his head slightly to look at her. "I don't think so. What are you doing carrying all of this by yourself?" he said, facing forward once more._

" _It isn't a lot, and Father gave me extra spending money for my birthday."_

 _She grabbed one of the larger bags and attempted to snatch it from Athrun's grasp. But his hold was too strong, and she ended up head butting his shoulder instead. Even while rubbing her head, she never let go of the bag._

" _What's the big deal?" Athrun had stopped walking._

" _You're supposed to be off today."_

" _I would've worked if I knew you'd be roaming the city alone."_

" _My Father works in the city, I'm fine."_

" _Cagalli, you're reckless even while sleeping."_

 _She frowned. Stepping away from him, she began to walk the opposite direction. However, before she knew it, he was in front of her again._

" _Cagalli…"_

" _Athrun, either give me my things and go or let me leave without them."_

" _Neither," he said._

 _She growled. Folding her arms, she decided to move to the stone bench near the curb, slamming her button upon its rocky seat. Athrun sat down as well, the shopping bags placed in between them._

 _Huffs and puffs came from her as she sat with arms still folded and a frown across her face. Athrun stared at her. His heart was racing. He knew the reason for her behavior, but he still felt inclined to ask._

" _Is everything OK?" he said. "You're more irritated than usual…"_

 _She slowly turned to him, and it was like he was staring into the eyes of Medusa._

" _I didn't want to see you," she hissed. "That's why I had Father give you the day off."_

" _Why?"_

 _She blinked, staring at him incredulously. And he stared at her with innocent confusion._

" _Don't tell me you're that dense," she spat, rolling her eyes in the process._

" _I'm not dense," he said irritably._

" _I told you how I felt the other night, and you still treated me like a kid, sending me to my room for bed…"_

" _You were intoxicated—-"_

" _Just admit it, you just wanted to end the conversation and get rid of me. It's fine, Athrun...I know I'm just a job—-"_

" _But you aren't!" the exclamation came as a shock to both of them. Though, Athrun had realised some time ago that she wasn't. She was his friend, but more importantly someone who he wanted to—-no, needed to—-protect, because he couldn't imagine a world without her. "I never told you this," he continued, "but I'm really glad I tossed that frisbee to the back of your head."_

" _What are you saying, Athrun?"_

" _That I'm happy that I met you, that you're special to me...more than a friend…" he stared up at the sky, cheeks rosy._

 _Cagalli cheeks became rosy as well. She hurriedly looked away. Next thing she knew, her bags were placed on the ground, and Athrun had may his way right beside her. His warmth was pressed against her. His hand gently seized her chin, maneuvering her head to face his. Then he leaned in, and captured her lips. His lips were smooth and soft, and downright irresistible. She allowed her wide eyes to close, and succumb to the ecstasy._

* * *

In Orb's Parliament Building, out in the hall—-overly decorated with portraits of present and past lawmakers—-stood Cagalli and Yuna. The two had just came from having lunch. It was a Friday, and Cagalli was backed up on some paperwork; she had to finish soon or else she'd lose her weekend. However, Yuna's drawl was keeping her. All she could do was stand there, arms folded, ears partially shut off, and stare at each one of the portraits, carefully scrutinizing them hoping that it would kill the time.

"Did you hear me?" Yuna said, his hand squeezing her arm.

Cagalli flinched before pulling away.

"Yes," she said. "More lunch, more public appearances. I get it, Yuna. Let me get back to work now." she began to walk off, but Yuna had grabbed her by her maroon blazer, pulling her back, nearly causing her to stumble into him.

"I don't think you understand," he said, forcefully turning her to face him. "You are not going to just be my wife in the home, but in business—-in the public. You'll learn, and know, your place, and so will everyone else."

Cagalli's hands clenched into fists. Her head was on fire. The urge to smash one of the hanging portraits on top of Yuna's head ran through her. Quickly, she shut her eyes, and forced images of her son to appear. She could see him laughing while swinging in the park. His bright eyes glistened with joy, his blonde hair blowing back and forth, and his huge smile; that was the sweetest part. Her hands unclenched and silently she nodded her head before turning away. But, yet again, she felt herself being forced to face the opposite direction.

"Are you really going to leave your husband without a parting kiss?" Yuna said.

Cagalli inwardly shuddered, but none-the-less, leaned in and awaited his touch. His hands were pressed on her shoulders, pulling her nearer, and placing his overly moistened lips on hers. She thought it was over, but he tried to protrude his tongue into her mouth. Instantly—-and with some struggle—-she pulled away.

" _What?_ " he rolled his eyes tiredly.

"I should be asking you that," she wiped her mouth. "That was...why did you try that here, out of all places, anyway?"

"It's always a problem when I try to kiss you," he said. "I guess that's something else we need to work on." It sounded like a threat. Without another word, he turned on his heel, heading down another hall.

She, however, went straight. "Athrun kisses better," she said, but not before making sure Yuna was out of sight. Thankfully, he was.

* * *

Athrun was thankful that the secretary was on lunch, because that way getting into Cagalli's office was much easier. He lifted his hand to knock, but paused. He didn't really care if he was intruding, or if Yuna was in there with her. So, he pushed open the door, and found himself standing in an empty room.

The room looked like it hadn't been touched at all. It was the complete opposite of how he last saw it. Papers and folders were neatly stacked on the desk, and the chair was even tucked in. Books on the bookcase were neatly aligned. And, there wasn't even a single piece of paper on the wooden floor.

Athrun slowly shut the door behind him, and began to look around. Soon he could hear faint whimpers. The more he walked, the louder they became. He realized where they were coming from, so he decided to peer his head over the desk. There he could see Cagalli sitting on the floor, hunched over with her face buried in her lap, her shoulders shaking immensely to the rhythm of her sobs.

He quietly sat beside her, wrapping one arm around her trembling frame. She looked up, eyes red and puffy, with a quizzical look on her face. Athrun smiled.

"Athrun?" she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhh…" his arm rubbed her shoulder. "Let's not worry about that right now. Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," she tried to stand, but was gently pulled back down. "I don't want to bother you…"

"It's not a bother."

She stared at him for a while, not saying a thing. Her eyes became watery once more, and soon burst with tears. She gripped his T-shirt, burying her face into his chest, and began to weep loudly. Within seconds there was a wet stain in the middle of his shirt. Athrun wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I'm so sorry...I'm sorry about everything...I didn't want it to be like this...I betrayed you, and, and, and...sorry...sorry...so sorry."

With each word her cries became louder. It was pulling at Athrun's heart. One hand rubbed her head while the other did circular motions on her back. Every now and then he'd whisper soothing words into her ear, but the sobs didn't subside. He felt as if she would never stop.

If words wouldn't stop her, then he would have to physically do it himself. He gently gripped her chin and tilted his head to hers. He leaned in closer and seized her lips. All was silent.

When they broke apart, she stared at him with great shock, but there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" she said, breathlessly.

"I couldn't stand to hear you cry anymore," he said. "Plus, I thought I'd make up for that terrible kiss you had with Yuna. I am a better kisser, right?" he smirked.

"How…"

"I was in the left wing of the hall," Athrun said. "I was coming here to talk to you about Little KZ, because you haven't came to get him or sent for him. That's when I heard you and Yuna...does he always act that way towards you?"

Cagalli was afraid to answer, because Athrun looked as if he was ready to kill. But, she had always been honest with Athrun, and even though she knew that he'd do something to defend her honor (leading to a serious confrontation between him and Yuna), she had to say something. She nodded her head sheepishly. Athrun's nostril flared.

"No...not in the beginning, but it happened gradually. He started to become more bitchy than what we were used to seeing…"she gave a dry chuckle, "I know, hard to imagine right?" she paused. "It's become so much worse.

"He acts all high and mighty, and constantly rubs his status in my face." she continued, "He's become aggressive—-"

"How exactly—-"

"It _has_ to be his way. I've become scared to say no to him—-"

"When I peeked...I saw him gripping your arm." Athrun said. "I didn't think much of it then, but, Cagalli, was he hurting you?"

She didn't say anything, but stared into his eyes with her big watery ones. That was more than enough to cause Athrun to heatedly stand up.

"Athrun?"

"Where's his office?" he yelled. "Tell me where his office is right now, and I swear I'll make him pay."

She gripped him by the sleeve of his black jacket.

"No, Athrun," she pleaded.

"Tell me why I shouldn't," fire danced in his eyes.

"Didn't we agree that I would live with the decision I made?" she choked. "You have Kira right? You see how he is now, and it's lasted so long. He is so happy, and I have no one, but the Seirans to thank. That treatment isn't accessible to anyone...as selfish as that is of them...but they were willing to help me—-help our son. Besides you shouldn't worry about me."

"Yes, he's much better, but that—-"

"Athrun, he's my husband."

Hearing her say that ripped Athrun's heart into a million pieces. But, she was right. Who was he to intervene in their marital problems? And what problems would that bring between them? Yet, he still couldn't shake the urge to do something, because for the first time he saw the true colors of the situation, of her situation.

"But, you're not happy," he said. "and I can't stand to see you like this."

"I didn't think you'd care," she looked down. "You said to worry about my husband and I am, and you're seeing someone right? Please, Athrun, don't worry about me."

 _Though it's been nice,_ she thought.

"I never said I didn't care. I may have been hurt—-it still hurts, but I never stopped caring." He lifted her head so that they were staring into eachother's eyes. "I said it before, I never wanted s to lose each other, and I don't want you to be with him."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

His hand dropped.

"I don't know."

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "Tell me where you've been"**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 _May 22, 2013. Cagalli hovered over her bed, her hand stroking her chin. Three outfits lay before her: the first being a simple, sleeveless, blue dress that was knee length and hugged her figure; the second was a red T-shirt paired with jeans; and lastly, a green tank top with a jean skirt coupled with a black leather jacket and blacks boots. She rubbed her chin some more as she walked back and forth, eyes remaining on the clothing. Eventually she ran her fingers through her hair, ruffling it when she could not come to a decision._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted by light tapping on her door, and she found herself saying "come in" quite irritably. She turned to greet her guest, but found herself ready to push him back out of the door._

" _I came to see if you were ready," Athrun looked confused when Cagalli started nudging him through the doorway. "Cagalli?" he was back in the hall._

" _You can't see me yet," she said hastily before slamming the door in his face...leaving him amused and perplexed._

* * *

Aside from the constant beeps from the heart monitor, the hospital room was silent. Cagalli sat by her father's, Uzumi Nara Atha, beside, squeezing his hand. The image broke her. Her father, a strong, righteous man—- leader—- weakened terribly _again_ by the complex Coordinated T Virus. So, he laid there at his worst; his body covered with multiple wires, his tan face now pale, eyes blackened, and body slimmer than what she remembered. It wasn't enough for him to be in a coma, but for him to look like he was dead. She squeezed his hand tighter, and tears cascaded down her pink cheeks.

"Father…" she choked, "why won't you wake up?"

She stared at his still face as if expecting an answer. But, she knew it wouldn't come. Though her heart longed to hear his reprimanding, yet wise and guiding, tone, it had been almost three weeks since.

"I don't know what to do, Father. Being married to Yuna is one of the most miserable things that I have experienced. But it brings me one of the greatest joys: Little Kira's beautiful smile. I swear nothing compares," she gave a small smile. "He smiles the same as when he was really small...before he somehow got sick…"

"Yuna also got this private room for you in one of his family's hospitals, so that's good. It's just...he's not being as generous as he was before. Father, I don't want to be married to him. He's bossy, self-centered, and just...I rather be with Athrun, but you always knew. You looked so sad on my wedding day...

Her face was beet red now, and the tears came down like running water. Barely containing herself, she threw herself halfway across her father's still body, her own body trembling and aching. Her face was buried into his abdomen, creating a puddle on his bed sheet—-the sheet she gripped so tightly causing her knuckles to become white and red.

"I feel caged in," Cagalli choked out her words. "I'm losing myself to him. It's all about him, and what he wants. I can't breath without his approval. I can't blink without his criticism. I thought I'd be able to accept my new life—-live with it, but I can't take it anymore."

"The other day, Athrun came to see me, and I was reminded how good it felt to be in his presence...There was no argument between us this time...it felt so good. I miss him, Father, but I know I don't deserve him. I abandoned him...and...I can't...I'm married."

Cagalli removed herself off of Uzumi. She stared at his face, longingly.

"You supported me through my decisions," she dabbed her eyes with the sheet, "but now I need you to guide me. Father, I'm lost...and I'm lonely."

* * *

 _Athrun leaned against the wall of the large apartment room, with folded arms. The room was dark, aside from a few bright lava lamps scattered randomly. Neon jewelry embellished on some of the attendants bodies also aided in the lighting. At first it was hard to see through the congested crowd, but he finally found his target. His eyes were fixated on a certain blonde, who was in the center of a few girls. The four of them chatted and giggled, red cups in hand. A bunch of adolescents danced wildly around them. The girls started to dance as well, but Cagalli broke away from them, and began walking Athrun's way._

" _Hey wallflower," she said, mimicking his stance. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"_

 _Athrun chuckled._

" _I'm sorry Miss, but I'm on a date," he said._

 _She feigned disappointment._

" _Gosh, why do all of the hot ones have to be taken?"_

 _He laughed once more before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into an embrace. Her body immediately became stiff, and she could feel her face heating up._

" _So, you think I'm hot?" he whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled it, causing her spine to tingle, and the smoothness of his tone caused her legs to wobble._

" _Y-yeah," she could feel her heart pound against her chest._

 _His arms wrapped around her waist tighter, and she swore she'd turn into a puddle. He released her, and heard her whimper. Athrun stared at her for a moment, smiling, and then his hand reached up and tucked a strand behind her ear._

" _Go finish hanging with your friends."_

 _Cagalli turned to look at the girls. They were dancing as wildly and carefree as the rest of the crowd. It was like they didn't even notice Cagalli was gone. She turned to Athrun._

" _I think I like it better over here."_

* * *

Cagalli couldn't deny it: she felt anxious making her way down the narrow, grimy alleyway. She took slow steps, passing dingy trashcans, sleeping hobos, and many many rodents. She kept walking until she reached the dead end, and there stood the object of her quest.

In the midst of a group of mostly teenagers, all huddled around a burning trashcan, stood Shinn Asuka. Shinn was 19, had black spiky hair, and at the moment was clad in a red hoodie, his head and face (swallowed by the hood) was barely noticeable, but Cagalli could point him out just by his piercing red eyes.

The young group focused their attention on Cagalli. All of them were hooded, dressed in jeans and t-shirts. With her maroon pants suit, she stood out like a sore thumb. Whispers came from a lot of them. Cagalli could make out a few.

"Isn't that the dude's wife?"

"She looks familiar"

"Haven't seen her in a while…"

Cagalli felt uncomfortable under their critical gazes. Shinn stepped forward, grinning, but that did nothing but add to Cagalli's uneasiness.

"Well, well look what we have here. It's the _Princess._ What did I do to deserve your presence?"

Cagalli winced at him calling her princess, and she noticed how a few of the people's eyes widened. Apprehension was written all over her face, and Shinn relished it.

"I wanted to have a brief talk with you," she said in a hushed voice.

"What do you have to say to me that you can't say in front of them?" Shinn said. "After all you were kind of one of us."

Cagalli gritted her teeth.

"Can we just talk in private please? It won't take much of your time. You can get back to whatever you were doing shortly."

Shinn looked around as if he were contemplating it. He stood there rubbing his chin for quite some time.

"Well!" Cagalli stomped her foot.

He turned to the group. "I'll be back in a sec." he said before walking ahead of Cagalli. She hurried after him.

The two of them walked until they could no longer see the fire. Shinn folded his arms and glared quietly at Cagalli.

"Thank you," she said.

"So, what is it that you want to discuss with me?" he said. "Are you here to make a secret purchase? But why would you do that when you're affiliated with the head of the medical business?" his tone was sarcastic.

Cagalli sighed. "Please, Shinn, don't start with me…"

"I'm stating facts _Miss Atha,_ or should I say Mrs. Seiran."

"That isn't my name," Cagalli said flatly.

Shinn shrugged. "So, seriously now, what is it? You all of a sudden leave and now you're just back?"

"You sound like a foolish child," Cagalli said. "Someone in my position cannot be associated with these illegal acts—-"

"You were before."

"That's in the past," Cagalli strained through gritted teeth. "Now if you can just let me explain—-"

"Go ahead."

"I plan on bailing Kira out, but I don't want him getting involved in dealing again, and I need you to make sure of that. He doesn't need to be—-"

"What?" Shinn looked infuriated. If possible, his eyes were even redder and his hands were clenched into fists. "You know he's one of my best men, if not _the_ best!"

"This isn't up for debate, Shinn. I'm serious."

"I don't give a damn," his foot stomped the littered ground. "What do I get out of this? Losing you was a big enough lost, Cagalli. You were my number one supplier, my insider, but you bailed. Look, I know why, but I don't care! Shit fucking sucked. And now you're trying to take Yamato?

Cagalli hung her head shamefully. She knew why Kira started selling: his father died from an extreme negative case of CTV. Kira thought it wasn't fair that there was two different strains, and he was considered blessed yet his father was cursed. That's why she started helping… Her own father's condition… The condition of some of her people. Being the Chief's daughter came in handy. She had the money, and access to some of the most helpful drugs. Drugs that took away the pain, numbed the symptoms, made it easier to breath and sleep at night. They weren't cures, but they did the trick—-even if momentarily—- and every Sunday she would stock Shinn and his gang up. But everything changed the more her father mentored her (in hopes that she'd become a great representative, or Chief someday), and when she had given birth to Kira Zala.

She didn't want to ruin the part of Shinn's business that helped the sick, but Shinn sold more than just medication. He supplied illegal drugs—-meth, crack, dust. Shinn had been in the game since he was 14, knew bad people, encountered bad people in dangerous situations. His family had money once upon a time, but his dad went bankrupt, and his younger sister became ill—-very ill now. Mayu is her name, and at times her condition seemed to be worse than Uzumi's. Cagalli knew in her heart that the girl was only still alive because of Shinn and his 'job.' Shinn made this life for himself, but she wanted better for her brother.

"I'll supply you once more, but you have to make sure Kira isn't involved in this anymore," Cagalli said. "You'll get _some at_ first. I have to make sure my brother truly won't be involved with you anymore. I'll give you more after a certain amount of time."

Shinn thought for a moment (rubbing his chin) before saying, with a smirk: "How much are we talking?"

* * *

 _That night the air was unusually brisk. Cagalli was glad that she decided to wear her leather jacket and boots. Yet, she was regretting her decision of them grabbing ice cream. Although the wind caused her to zip her jacket to her neck, it did not stop her from continuously scooping spoonfuls of rum raisin into her mouth. She glanced over at Athrun, who was seated opposite of her at the metal table, and he seemed not to be bothered by the cold at all. He calmly—-not savagely as Cagalli was doing—-,and gradually, filled himself with small spoonfuls of coffee ice cream._

" _Thought it would be warmer tonight," Cagalli said with an apologetic on her face._

 _Athrun smiled at her. "I don't mind it," he said._

" _I suppose not, considering that you must be used to the heat. Being from the Southern Region and all…" she once again stuffed her face._

 _Athrun laughed. "But I've been living up here for a while now… It'll be warm tomorrow anyway. It won't be long till it's Summer."_

 _Cagalli stopped eating, and slowly dropped her spoon into her almost empty bowl. A sullen looked appeared on her face. Upon noticing her changed expression, Athrun too stopped eating._

" _What is it?" He put his spoon down and leaned in, arms folded over the table._

 _She looked up meekly for a brief moment before her gaze drifted back to her bowl. She moved her head slowly from side to side._

" _No biggie," she strained a smile, but hadn't lifted her head._

" _I can tell that something bothered you just now," Athrun said. "You? Not finishing her food? I guess you wouldn't mind if I ate the rest, Princess," he added with a smirk._

 _He grabbed his spoon and attempted to scoop from her bowl when swiftly her spoon clashed with his, knocking it out of his hand. It landed by her bowl, and was accompanied by her hand slamming against the table. Cagalli rose from her seat, her face pink and frowning._

" _Don't. Call. Me._ _ **Princess!**_ "

 _Athrun started laughing._

" _What's so funny?" she was fuming._

" _I guess you are OK," he said still laughing. "And for a minute there I was wondering if you swapped bodies with someone."_

 _Cagalli slammed down into her seat and folded her arms. She was pouting like a kid who was grounded for a crime they did not commit. It made Athrun laugh even more._

" _Shut up!" she growled. "I don't even want this anymore," she pushed the bowl away from her._

" _See, I knew something was wrong," he continued to smirk, and even though Cagalli thought it to be extremely handsome, at the same time she wanted to knock him out of his chair._

" _I'm not that bad," a smile couldn't help but creep on her face._

" _I don't know about that," he placed his chin in the palm of his hand, looking dreamily up at the navy blue sky, "I've heard all types of war stories from Kisaka. He even called me and informed me that fighting in war was a walk on the beach compared to guarding you."_

" _Oh yeah?" she said, quite irritably._

" _Cagalli…" Athrun sat up straight and sternly gazed at her, "you know I'm joking—-"_

" _You're right, summer is coming, and it's been a few weeks since school ended for us," she began breathlessly. "But what now, Athrun?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean,_ _ **what are you going to do**_ _**now**_ _?" she continued. "You have so much potential and so many opportunities lined up... we're on our paths to adulthood, and you've not discussed what you want for your future. I know that a lot of things thrown at you aren't what you want, so what is it that you want?"_

" _I don't know," Athrun hung his head. "I guess, for now, I'll continue to guard you. It's my job after—"_

" _Athrun, I'm fine!" Cagalli slammed her fists against the table, the bowls and utensils clanking on its metal surface. "After the summer I'll be starting an apprenticeship under my father. Trust me, I like having you around, but, really, all you do is escort me, or chauffeur me, to and from places; other times we're hanging out, playing video games with Kira." Athrun was silent. "You're extremely talented," Cagalli smiled. "The small robots you made for Lacus, the birdie you made for Kira, are magnificent creations. I bet you'd excel if you went to school for tech or engineering."_

 _Athrun pondered the idea. Indeed he did enjoy creating things; he had done so since he was a child. His mother would buy him all sorts of kits: miniature train sets, building blocks, and even a computer game that allowed him to build his own town. By the time he was a pre-teen he started creating things from material he found around the house. Workshop, computer classes, and science classes, were his utmost favorite subjects, and they helped hone his skills. Athrun smiled thinking of his first invention: a tiny tabby cat figurine that meowed and licked its paw with a press of a button… he had given it to his mother._

 _Yet, right now, all he could think about was protecting those who he cared about. He wasn't able to save his mother, but he could save Cagalli if danger ever came her way. And now that their feelings were out in the open, he felt an undying, severe urge to do so, more than he had before. Athrun watched her, smiling, as she rambled on about his future. He placed a hand a top of hers. She fell silent, cheeks rosy, with eyes fixed on their hands. He didn't want to leave her side._

* * *

Cagalli rose her hand to knock on the door, but stopped it in mid air when she heard a woman's voice coming from Athrun's apartment. Instantly she thought to turn around, and not come back until she believed the woman had left. Another part of her wanted to barge in, push pass the woman (with hopes of knocking her down), grab Kira, all the while sending Athrun the deadliest stare she could conjure. All of this, however, erased from her mind once she heard the woman say—-and much clearer now—-: "I'll see you later, Athrun." That's when Cagalli realized that the woman was Lacus. Cagalli was at ease.

The knob turned, and the door swung open. Lacus stepped out, looking surprised.

"Cagalli?" Lacus said. "Pardon me. I hope I didn't hit you."

"No," she smiled. "I assume Athrun had you babysitting…"

"Oh yes! He was such a dear today, but that's no surprise."

"Of course he is a dear to you," Cagalli had her hands on her hips. "You spoil him every time you come around."

"I can't help it! He's so adorable!" Lacus put her hands up defensively. Cagalli chuckled. "But I must go now, farewell Cagalli."

As Lacus passed her, Cagalli felt her stomach turn with guilt. She was going to release brother—-and soon—-no matter what. She knew it would break the promise she made to Lacus, but the guilt didn't come from that. Cagalli wondered if Kira had broke the news about Flay to Lacus yet.

"Lacus," it had came out desperately.

"Yes," Lacus turned around, smiling.

The guilt grew. "Have you discussed anything with Kira? Anything important?" She said slowly.

Lacus became crestfallen, but quickly regained her smile… It was a sad smile. Cagalli knew that she needn't ask more.

"I'm sorry," Cagalli said before making her way into the the apartment.

"Me too," Lacus whispered, and then she was gone.

The weight of the day lifted from Cagalli's shoulders when she heard Kira scream "Mommy." She turned to face him, smiling ear ear. He was running towards her, giggling. Immediately tossed her suitcase, and opened her arms to greet him. He leapt into her arms, wrapping his around her neck. He was engulfed into her embrace.

"I've missed you _so_ much," she muffled into his hair.

Little Kira giggled even more, bouncing on the balls of his bare feet. His laughter was contagious, and Cagalli found herself lost in the giddiness, hugging him tighter, and swinging his small body side to side. She almost didn't notice that Athrun had been standing in front of her the entire time. It was when he cleared his throat that he got their attention. The two looked up at him, reluctantly letting go of each other.

"Hey," Cagalli said.

"Did I interrupt?" he walked passed her to shut the door.

"Daddy, look, Mommy," Kira was tugging on Athrun's pants leg, pointing, excitably, at Cagalli.

"I know," Athrun ruffled his hair.

"Well… we were having a moment…" Cagalli said.

"I could see that. I was getting kind of jealous "

"Of me or him?"

"Him of course," Athrun placed his hand to his chest, looking as though his feelings were hurt. "I can't remember the last time you hugged me like that."

Cagalli laughed. It felt good to be cordial with him. Somehow, they had an unspoken agreement to go back to being on friendly terms. But because of their predicament, apprehension sat at the bottom of Cagalli's heart.

"Hey, KZ, how bout you go grab all of your toys" Athrun kneeled down so that he was eye to eye with his son. "You and mommy will be going bye bye soon."

Kira responded with a pout. Athrun ruffled his blonde head once more.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you real soon. Plus, you miss mommy right?"

The child nodded his head, but his frown hadn't wavered. Still, he did as his father said, and went into the other room to grab his belongings.

"So.. " Cagalli looked Athrun up and down, "work at the club today?"

Athrun shook his head. "Worked at a mall today. So, how about you? Long day?" He walked over to her tossed suitcase.

"You could say that."

"And what do we have hear?" Athrun pulled at a piece of fabric that was hanging out of her bag. When he pulled it out, it was revealed to be a pink and black, laced lingerie one piece decorated with small bows.

Cagalli's face became flushed. Little Kira returned back into the living area, his small arms carrying as many toys as he could manage. Cagalli quickly snatched the garment out of Athrun's hand, and concealed it behind her back.

"He came to my office today, and basically demanded that I wear it tonight."

Athrun took the toys from Kira (who took more interest in a particular cartoon program rather than his parents at the moment) and placed them in a small back pack. All the while carrying a scornful expression.

"I really don't wanna go home tonight," she added. "You think I'd get away with spending the night here?" she gave a dry chuckle.

Athrun couldn't help but to smile.

"Probably not," he said. "But it would be worth it if I got to see you wear that."

If possible, Cagalli's face became redder than before.

"Cagalli," Athrun started, "I really don't want to know the details, but when he—-"

Cagalli's phone began ringing, and both of their hearts sunk to their stomachs. It rang a few more times before she decided to reach for it—-slowly—-and pull it out of her jacket pocket. Her heart pounded vigorously in her chest. She checked the caller ID and saw LACUS written on the screen. With a sigh of relief, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

" **Cagalli**!" Lacus sounded frantic. " **You're okay?** "

"Why wouldn't I be?"

" **Are you still at Athrun's**?"

"Yes, why?"

" **Oh thank goodness** ," Lacus sighed. " **Cagalli, there's been an attack on Seiran Manor. An explosion.** "

* * *

 **#GAME: Try to guess what song the title comes from. If you can, log in so I can declare the winner. Other than that R &R, and look out for the sixth chapter. Farewell :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "I'll be needing stitches"**

When Kira stepped out of the prison's front doors he did not think he'd be so thrilled to feel wind brush through his hair. He didn't even mind the blazing sun's rough kisses on his skin. Kira was utterly shocked when the guards came to his cell and told him he had been released on bail. He had been imprisoned longer than usual, and, because of that (and knowing that Lacus wanted him to pay for his actions), anticipated doing a full sentence. So, when he saw his sister standing at the bottom of the steps, Kira felt a mix of happiness and confusion.

Hadn't Lacus informed him that Cagalli was all for him 'reaping what he sowed'? Kira wondered if Lacus was behind his release after all, but if so why wasn't she there? Then he realized that it could be due to the fact that Flay is pregnant, and the very high possibility of the baby being his.

With caution he began to walk down the steps.

"Cagalli…"

Cagalli tapped her foot rapidly against the pavement. She eyed him as he took his time meeting her.

"Gee, thanks. I release you and I don't even get a proper greeting! Not to mention you looking at me like I'm some stranger."

Kira shook his head and quickly wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.

"It's good to see you," he let go, laughing nervously.

Cagalli folded her arms.

"You were hoping it was someone else, weren't you?"

"I know she probably doesn't want to see me right now," his head hung low.

"She loves you," Cagalli said. "I informed her that I'd be releasing you, but I didn't tell her when, so she doesn't know that you're out right now. You should give her a call later, but first let's get you home. I want to discuss some things with you."

* * *

Cagalli hadn't visited her aunt's home since before Kira got locked away, so it was to no one's surprise that Caridad looked just as shocked to see her as she was to see Kira. She eventually greeted the twins with warm hugs and hot tea before she had to leave and run a few errands.

Cagalli lifted her small tea cup off of the coaster and took a long sip. She ignored her brother's inquisitive stare from across the glass, coffee table. He leaned in, but she had not opened her eyes. It was as if she was drinking from a bottomless cup. Kira's heart pounded with anticipation. He ruffled his hair, irritably.

"Oh come on!"

"What?" Cagalli quickly withdrew the cup from her mouth.

"So… You stayed the night…?"

"I did not!" She slammed her cup on the table, the contents splashing all over the surface. Her face was pink. "What makes you think I'd do such a thing? Yuna would flip."

"But, you just said he told you to stay where you were at because of the explosion."

"The _guards_ told me," she got up and went into the kitchen. "It was only for a few hours until they investigated the situation further, and made sure it was safe," she came back in with a roll of paper towel in hand, and began wiping the table. "We stayed at a hotel, however, and I left Little Kira with his dad."

"So, like I said before, what happened with you and Athrun?" Kira smirked.

"Why do you think something happened?" She kept her eyes on the table.

"Because you two never got over each other," his tone changed. "Athrun—-even though he tries—has never moved on. No matter how many people he's dated since your marriage, I've never seen him look at someone the way he looked at you. And you…you can tell me as many times as you want that you and Yuna are fine, but I'm your brother, and I know better. You're not happy, Cagalli, and you haven't been since you decided to become that man's wife."

Cagalli had stopped wiping, and hadn't moved an inch since. She was frozen. Her eyes stung, and it took all of her energy to keep tears from falling. Kira's words were true and they struck her heart like a million arrows. And she wondered, how do you tell your only brother how terrible your husband is to you? How do you fix it without jeopardizing her son's health and future? So, instead, Cagalli decided to get up and head to the bathroom upstairs. Kira did not call after her.

* * *

Kira felt guilty for walking down that familiar alley way path. He'd promised Cagalli, since she had bailed him out, that he would not start selling again—-at least for now. Yet, it killed him not to do anything. The disease was so young, and medicines and methods were still being developed and analyzed. To help the unlucky poor gave Kira meaning in life. But, maybe he did need to do better, especially if he was going be a father. He understood where his sister was coming from. She was in the game once.

Kira knew that they weren't the only ones with the passion of helping the needy. So, when Cagalli informed him of the explosion, and not just that, but that she'd visited—-and agreed to help-Shinn for his sake, he knew that the explosion wasn't any accident. It was a warning to the Seirans. A warning to the only clan with the power and money, resources and extensive research of the Coordinated T Virus. As he approached the end of the path, his eyes were burning and his hands were clenched so tight that his palms were red.

Hooded heads turned to face Kira. All were familiar faces, but Kira's eyes remained on the person in the middle. Shinn looked up from the stack of money in his hand. A grin drew on his face when he noticed Kira.

"I knew you'd come back," he said.

With flashing speed, Kira gripped Shinn by his collar and slammed him into a nearby wall. Everyone else was frozen with confusion. Shinn's face contorted into a frown.

"What the hell is your problem, Yamato?"

"Tell me who did it?" Kira yelled. "I know you know!"

"Did what?" Shinn strained under the password applied to his neck by Kira's arm.

"Don't play dumb, Shinn," Kira said. "You know I can break your neck right now. I could take them out too," Kira looked around at the crowd that was drawing closer. A few carried knives in their hands.

Kira could feel Shinn gulp, and he knew that Shinn believed him. No one among the group was sick, or nearly as 'sick' as Kira. No one (he'd known) had the positive strain as bad as Kira. Shinn raised a hand and waved it, and the group backed off.

"Why would you ever," Kira pressed harder against Shinn's neck, "endanger my family?"

Shinn's eyes widened. Confusion swept Kira, and he freed him. Shinn immediately began to cough.

"I had a feeling... you were… referring to… that" Shinn let out a deep breath. "I didn't do it, and neither did any of these guys. But I heard about it. People have been whispering that they're going to make the 'man' pay for his selfishness."

Kira raised a fist. "You knew and didn't even bother to warn Cag—"

"It didn't cross my mind," Shinn said abruptly, "But I don't blame them though. I would've done it myself, but, you're right, Cagalli lives there. I may not be on the best terms with her, but I don't want to harm her. Besides she has a kid. You better watch her back, Yamato. People like us are angry at the Seirans."

"I know that! I'm angry too. That's why I worked with you, but I damn sure wouldn't endangered my—-"

"But whoever did it isn't related," Shinn hissed. "They don't care who is in that house. People like Cagalli, but things changed when she married that man, and _especially_ since the Chief is comatose. They don't care anymore. You know damn well that the Seirans are selfish! Why is it that they're a huge part of our government but the Chief is still out of it? Why is it that they keep all of their medical progress on CTV secret? I don't trust those bastards, and I won't stop anyone else who doesn't either."

Kira stood silent. He looked around him and saw the hatred burning in all of them. Kira knew that half of these people weren't in it only for the money, half of them had family, or friends, who had the virus. He knew their anger. He didn't particularly like the Seirans either. They knew his father, and they let him die; the only other father figure he has is Uzumi, and Kira truly believed that they were letting him die also.

"I don't trust them either," Kira said. "But there are smarter ways to go about things. I'm about saving lives, not harming them. I suggest you tell whoever you heard conspiring against the Seirans that Yamato is back." He turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

Cagalli leaned down and kissed Little Kira's forehead. He was sprawled out on Athrun's bed, still as he could be, snoring lightly. Cagalli smiled fondly at him.

"There's enough medicine in his bag to last for another week...just in case," Cagalli said over her shoulder. "I'm hoping that he'd be able to come back with me before he runs out, but I just don't think it's best right now."

Athrun moved closer, and she could feel his warmth. Her spine tingled.

"You know I don't mind him being here, but he's been seeing less of you lately, and I don't think that's best," Athrun said.

His breath made her neck hairs stand on end.

"I'm _so_ busy, and now this investigation… Just trust me," her eyes remained on Little Kira.

Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Cagalli laid a hand on top of his. For a while they were silent.

"I think I should go now," Cagalli began to walk away, but Athrun had grabbed her by the arm. She turned to him with wide eyes. "Athrun?"

He was looking down at first, as though he was concentrating intensely on the carpet. Then he turned to her with a twinkle in his eyes. A twinkle that looked mischievous, and for a moment Cagalli was nervous. He smiled and released her.

"Come back soon," he said, still smiling.

Cagalli stared at him, silently. His words sounded sincere, but she could see through his smile. It was the same smile he gave her before she married Yuna. The only smile to ever break her heart.

* * *

Yuna had just got off of the phone when Cagalli walked into his office. He turned his nose up at her, and his expression shifted into a tense snarl. Her skin boiled.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Cagalli slammed into a chair by his desk.

"I woke up without my wife by my side," he said in a low tone.

Cagalli eyes rolled so hard that she thought she saw the inside of her skull.

"Well, Yuna, I do have a lot of work that needs to be done. I have to keep in contact with the other two regions to make sure there's no civil conflict, and _your father_ threw new temporary laws at us—-"

"Not to mention you had to get to the prison before the day was over to release your brother."

Cagalli's jaw dropped, and Yuna grin was the most smug.

"There were sightings of you there," he folded his arms. "You should really be more discreet. You're no longer the rebel princess. This behavior isn't 'cute' anymore. You're an scrying representative, and need to act like one. Associating yourself with a criminal—-"

"Who happens to be my brother."

They glared into each other's eyes with enough fire to light the room.

"Don't be stupid!" he spat. "Your reputation is on the line here."

Cagalli stood up swiftly, knocking the chair over.

"Helping out my family isn't stupid!" Her hands rattled the items on his desk. "I'll do anything for them."

"Even marry me."

Cagalli fell silent. There was a hint of hurt in his tone, and for a moment guilt flooded her heart.

"I'm sure you much rather be married to _that_ man," Cagalli said nothing, but stared at him remorsefully. "You do don't you?" his nostrils flared. "He's beneath you. With your status it could never work…"

The rest of his drawl was blurred by the fury growing in Cagalli. And before she knew it, she was yelling in Yuna's face.

"Beneath me? Do you know who his father is? If he wanted to, he could be working in this building alongside us, or somewhere in the Southern Region. You constantly talk about him as if he is scum, but he is smart—-absolutely brilliant, talent out of this world He's kind, a leader, strong, and is a great man. I can't say the same for you."

In a split second, Yuna's face twisted into a grotesque frown, and, before Cagalli could blink, his hands had gripped the front of her shirt. He pulled her close—-her lower stomach pressing hard against the table separating them—-, close enough for her to hear his rapid breathing. Her hands were shaking.

"You listen good, I don't care how great you _think_ he is, you are mine! Mine, do you understand me?" he shook her. "Get that through your head. He doesn't have you, he can't have you, and he won't have you."

He let go, pushing her into her seat. Gathering his things, he quickly left out of the room, slamming the door behind him… Leaving Cagalli sitting alone. Her body trembling and her heart racing.

 **R &R plz :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "Can you feel it in your soul?"**

Unato was quietly sitting at his desk. His hands were folded, his chin resting upon them as he stared off intently. His office was dark, dimly lit by the lamp on his desk. A large bookcase was across from him, and there was a small tea table in the middle of the room accompanied by two chairs. Aside from the constant ticking from the grandfather clock, all was silent. Soon, a creak could be heard from behind him, and, within seconds, Yuna was at his side.

Unato's head turned slowly. "Son," he said.

Yuna placed a hand on the back of his father's chair. "You wanted to speak to me, Father?" Yuna looked around and felt uneasy by the eeriness of the room, and the sternness in his father's voice.

"Yes."

Yuna moved in front of the desk, staring down at his father.

"I noticed that your wife has been out of the office all day," Unato looked up with a serious expression on his face. "It's unusual of her. I figured you knew why."

Yuna's body tensed up. "I haven't noticed," he said in a low tone.

Unato raised an eyebrow, and began to eye his son suspiciously. Yuna, however, avoided any form of eye contact, and seemed to be highly interested in his wrist watch.

"You don't know?" Unato spoke slowly.

"No, Father," Yuna continued to casually look at his watch. "I've been swamped with paper work. I knew that as prime minister you had a lot of tasks, but I never expected it to be this overbearing."

"Yuna, have you spoken with Cagalli today?"

For a moment Yuna froze. He stared into space, contemplating.

"Is everything okay, Son?" Unato asked.

"Yes," Yuna said hastily. "I am-we are-just fine."

Unato leaned forward. "Is everything how you want it?" Yuna smiled. "You got what you want didn't you, Son?"

"Yes, Father. With some difficulty," he mumbled. "But I can handle it. I have her, and she's wrapped around my finger. No doubt about that. What more can I ask for? The two of us are in much higher positions, and with her on my arm, my reputation is better than it's ever been!" he rambled.

Unato leaned back. "I hope so, Yuna. I can't have your little marital problems ruin anything."

"I assure you, Father, everything is fine."

"So is she…"

Yuna shook his head. "I'm working on that," his eyes went dark.

* * *

Cagalli hadn't answered her phone all day. Not a single text or phone call. It wasn't like her to ignore Athrun, especially when Little Kira was in his care. It caused his day to be filled with constant apprehension. His anxiety heightened when he visited her office and she wasn't there. Nor was she at Kira's house, or with Lacus. There hadn't been any spotting of her on any tabloids (though that wasn't surprising due to her honor of discretion). Athrun felt as though he'd melt into a puddle when he visited Seiran Manor only to have Yuna accuse Cagalli of being with him, which obviously wasn't true. There was only one place left to look, and as he climbed the grand staircase, his heart pounded against his chest.

If his heart was right-if his gut was right-and Myrna's acting was just that bad, then he knew that she had to be up those steps, beyond the yellow painted door on the right hand side just a few feet down the hall. When Athrun's foot touched the top of the steps, it was as if time had frozen. And when he reached that yellow door, a rush of memories came flowing through him. Trapped in the whirlpool of nostalgia, he halted before knocking, but when he finally did there was no answer. He tried again, but still no answer.

Athrun slowly opened the door, only to be greeted by darkness. His hand felt the wall for the light switch. The room was soon illuminated, revealing her room as he last remembered it: her golden framed, canopy bed centered in the room, her golden vanity by the balcony, which was draped over with translucent curtains; in the corner was her small office area where her desk, small bookshelf and desktop reside. Athrun smiled when his eyes drifted to the corner near her walk-in closet where Little Kira's first crib, a frilly white cradle, stood.

However, to Athrun's dismay, the room looked untouched. He slowly shut the door. He stood silently in the hall, thinking, thinking hard about where Cagalli could be. His thoughts were interrupted, and his head swiftly turned in the direction of a loud thud coming from down the hall. Before Athrun knew it, his feet lifted off the ground, and he was racing towards the end of the hall. He grinned when he noticed a slither of light coming from one of the doors. His sudden joy vanished when he realized what room that door belonged to. It was the door to Chief Atha's office. The person in that room could very much not be Cagalli, and could be someone of the help. Athrun proceeded with caution.

He inched carefully towards the door, peeking through the crack. If any person was inside, they weren't visible. All Athrun managed to make out was the large bookcase, and the corner of a maple table. He wondered if he should push the door open and investigate. He did hear a noise coming form that direction, but it would be rude to go snooping in someone's office, especially when that person was comatose. Yet, Cagalli could be in there. He concluded that it was a risk he would have to take.

Gently pushing the door open, Athrun took a step inside. His heart burst when his eyes meet the back of a blonde head. Cagalli hadn't noticed him. She was busying herself with searching her father's bookshelf. One by one she tossed, or moved, a book out of its place. If she was redecorating then she was doing a terrible job of it. Athrun moved a little closer before loudly clearing his throat. Cagalli nearly jumped out of her clothes. She turned around, eyes bulging and holding a vase as if it were a weapon, to a giggling Athrun.

Her arm dropped. "Athrun, what the hell?" she said breathlessly.

"Sorry," he grinned. "What are you doing?"

She put the vase down. "The better question is: what are you doing here? And where's Kira?"

"Don't worry, he's with his Uncle Kira and Aunt Caridad. Myrna let me in…after she tried to persuade me that you weren't here. I've been trying to get in contact with you all day…your husband thought you were with me."

"Well, we know that wasn't true now don't we," her hand reached behind some books. "A-ha!" she pulled out a dusty, half filed bottle of malt scotch.

"Is that the reason behind this mess?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

Cagalli fell into her father's desk chair, wearing a triumphant smile. Without hesitation, she untwisted the bottle top, and began to chug the substance. Athrun quickly snatched it out of her hand, some of the contents spilling out of the bottle and onto the rug. Cagalli frowned at him.

"Why did you do that?" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You seem like you're in a hurry to kill your liver," Athrun said. "This stuff looks pretty strong."

"I can handle it," she said, proudly.

Athrun chuckled and sat on the desk, next to her, placing the bottle behind him.

"I know you can," he gave her chin a little squeeze, "but I don't think you should be doing that to yourself."

"I need it," she whispered. Her gaze drifted to the floor.

Athrun stared at her worryingly. The tone in her voice, the fact that she basically went MIA…Athrun sensed that something was deeply troubling her. Though he didn't want to come off as meddling, he couldn't help but ask:

"Is Yuna still being a bother?"

Cagalli was silent for a moment, but eventually looked at him and smiled, shaking her head. Athrun looked deep into her eyes and saw through her deceit. He bent down and placed a hand on her knee.

"Cagalli…you're here hiding out, aren't you?"

She quickly stood up. "Athrun, I don't know what you're talking about," her voice carried a strength that her glassy eyes failed to convey.

"Please, Cagalli, be honest with me," his voice was soft.

"I am…" her lip trembled.

Her resolve was slowly melting, and Athrun's heart was slowly cracking at the sight of it. He walked towards her, encompassing her into his embrace. She buried her face into his chest and let all her sorrows pour out.

* * *

The rapid winds caused the branches to repeatedly tap on the windows. Thunder could be heard every couple of minutes, and the rain sounded like someone was tap dancing on the window pane. The room was now dark, aside from the lamp placed on the desk behind them. They were seated on the floor, their backs against the desk. Cagalli didn't know how long they had been in there. Neither one of them had bothered to check their phones, nor a clock. Their attention was only on each other.

The two were lost in a series of conversations. They reminisced about when their son was first born; they talked about their jobs, about how things were supposed to be, and so much more. Cagalli felt warm being by Athrun's side, but he constantly questioned her about Yuna and she still believed it was best to leave that topic alone. She was ashamed to tell him that Yuna completely scared her now. The last few days had been hell, and she found no one else to blame but herself, because she stupidly made it clear how she truly felt about her husband…and what she truly thought about the man seated next to her.

Yuna did not conceal his anger. He yelled at her whenever he could. If she mentioned another man his eyes would turn to fire. Items began to be thrown, spit would fly out of his mouth, and his grip grew tighter and stronger each time he laid his hands upon her or her attire. So, Cagalli thought it was best to go to the one place she knew he wouldn't look, and if he did, she could trust Myrna with her life. She truly didn't want to go home. If it was up to her she'd hide out for as long as she could, but she had a son, a brother, a sick father, and a job. And, staring at Athrun, she knew she would miss him entirely too much.

"I love you, Athrun."

Athrun froze. Utter shock was written on his face. His mouth opened as if he wanted to speak, but the shock still consumed him.

"I never stopped," Cagalli continued. "It really sucks because I want to be with you so bad, and now I can't. " A single tear streamed down the side of her face.

"Cagalli, I…"

"Don't," she said. "Saying something won't change anything."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too," Athrun said.

Her heart leapt, but she didn't say anything, and they sat in silence once more; only for a little while.

"I have to be a better wife," she finally said. "If I don't who knows what he will do. I have to think of Kira."

"Fine," Athrun said, and to her surprise. "Play the good wife. Do it for its benefits, but if you're ever feeling lonely, or scared, or feel that you need to drink your pain away, call me. We can sneak off here, or anywhere else discrete. I'll be there for you this time, Cagalli," he leaned in, "I promise."

She couldn't help but to smile. "Are you sure?" she said. "I never thought you'd be the type to sneak off with a married woman."

"And here we are," he said, leaning in so close that his warm breath tickled her. "I don't care what the public thinks, or what the papers say, if he doesn't have your heart then he doesn't have you. I have your heart don't I, Cagalli?"

"Always," this time she leaned in and captured his lips, trapping them into a deep kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and the two became lost in osculating bliss. Athrun stood, pulling Cagalli up with him. Their lips met again. Swiftly, he lifted her feet off of the ground-their lips never parting-and carried her out of the office, and headed for the yellow door down the hall.

 **R &R Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny)**

 **Chapter 8: "Make my wish come true..."**

He was on his knees, holding her waist, and placing light kisses up and down her stomach, feeling the warm, smoothness of her skin. As his body rose, so did his kisses. His lips ventured from her stomach to her hips, making their way to her nipples, and then glided to the top of her breast, until they landed upon her neck. She moaned in delight when he gently sank his teeth into her. His moist lips caused her to shudder. She reached for the bottom of his shirt, and eased it over his head. Without hesitation, he threw it to the ground.

In an instant their kisses became more heated. Their hands crazily gliding all over each others bodies. Soon, she was hastily unzipping his pants, and he was sliding off her underwear. They were moving so fast that hats and shoe boxes were falling off of the shelf; shirts were falling to the floor, and hangers were rattling in their ear. They noticed none of it. Their lips were joined in a warm embrace as their tongues danced with one another, and their arms were tangled around each other's body.

"We were supposed to talk...that's it," she mumbled.

"We can...talk...after," he said in between kisses.

She giggled upon his lips. His hands gripped her buttocks, effortlessly lifting her feet off of the ground, her back easing up the wall. Her nails sunk into his shoulders as he used his knee to open her legs wider. With one hand he slid down his boxers.

"I love you," he whispered into the crook of her neck.

His words—-the smoothness of his voice—-caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on its end. Her arms wrapped around him as she moaned the words back to him. The grip tightened, and her breath was lost, once he inserted himself into her. And, for what seemed to be an euphoric eternity, their bodies danced to the rhythm they created.

* * *

"Cagalli…" he said approaching her from behind as she buttoned up her shirt. His hand swept over her shoulder, and he bent down to kiss the back of her head. She smiled. "That was amazing. I wish we could do that at my place…"

"I wish we could too," she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "but if I am spotted at your place for hours, and Little Kira isn't with us...well...suspicion."

"Who said it had to be for hours?" he smirked.

"I can't be as discreet as I used to be," she leaned forward, and gently kissed his lips. "I have to get home before Yuna does."

"I know," Athrun's recently serene expression turned troubled in an instant. "You go first," he said turning the door knob. "I'll leave later."

"What are going to do?"

"Sit here and think for a while," he said. "I have some thoughts I need to gather."

"Any I can help with?"

He opened the door and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"But, Athrun—-"

"You have to _go_! Give KZ a kiss for me."

With that he slowly shut the door. All the while, their eyes never left each other's. He could see the deep regret washed all over her face, and she could see the consistent yearning burning in his eyes. Then the door shut, and she stood in the hall alone. Her once gleeful heart now heavy with dread. If only she could go with Athrun to his apartment, and lay with him all night. They could create bliss once more, talk about any and everything—-laugh together, plan together. If only she didn't have to stop gazing into those beautiful eyes that captured her soul. Yet, she had to go home, and fulfill her duties as a wife, but at least she'd be going home to Kira, one of her loves.

* * *

"Are you sure I should be coming?" Athrun asked Kira.

The two of them were walking down a cemented path towards a building surrounded by a flower garden. The sun was at its highest, its rays beaming down on them causing perspiration to form on their temples. Athrun slid on his sunglasses and began to look around. The grass surrounding them was freshly cut, the scent still lingering in the air, mixed with a sweet floral fragrant. Rose bushes of white, red and yellow roses aligned the small building. Shrubs and vines were also seen.

"Yes," Kira said.

"You do know that this is Seiran property, and I am not their biggest fan."

"You're not _Yuna's_ biggest fan."

"I don't see your point."

"Look," Kira said. They were now inside of the building. Kira was making his way towards the information desk, "I want you here. I know you would like to see him as well."

Kira wasn't wrong. Chief Atha had always been kind to Athrun. His generosity started when he hired Athrun to guard Cagalli even though Athrun had no experience in that area. He could be stern at times, but in a fatherly, sensei type of way. Uzumi was different from Athrun's father, Patrick. Uzumi gave wisdom, and showed that he cared. He always tried to be fair when making decisions, looking out for everyone in the situation. Athrun's father was brash instead of encouraging. Patrick didn't give second chances—-or, at least not often—-and his views on things were dimmer, which usually led him to be overly assertive.

A civil war almost sparked in the South Region of Seed Republic because of his father. It was years ago when the Coordinated T Virus first surfaced. Patrick was adamant on ridding the region of those who contracted the virus. He claimed that they were incurable, contagious, and a danger to all of those who were healthy. The lower class were the majority of people who seemed to suffer with extreme negative symptoms, and they were the ones whom Patrick feared. The healthy—-the wealthy—-and the naive, were ready to rid their land of those who they viewed to be "impurities." The South Region was on the verge of causing a genocide until Uzumi and other higher officials stepped in. For that Athrun was grateful.

Athrun had thought of marrying Cagalli before; he planned on it, bought her a ring, but now it just sits alone in the back of the drawer at his bedside. He even got excited of the thought of Chief Atha becoming his father-in-law. It would be nice to have a parent whose presence provided warmth for a change. That was out the window now.

 _For now_ , Athrun thought.

"Come on, Athrun," Kira hollered, heading towards the elevator. Athrun ran over just as the doors were opening.

Athrun leaned against the wall as the doors closed. The elevator started to ascend, and as they did, Athrun's phone rang. He checked it hastily, but frowned when he saw MEER appear on the caller ID. Athrun pressed down on the volume button. He sighed.

"By the look on your face, I'm assuming that wasn't my sister," Kira smirked.

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "What makes you say that?" he said, cooly.

The doors opened, and the two stepped out.

"You would've answered if it were her, right?"

"Yes," Athrun said, but quickly added: "She's the mother of my son, something could have been wrong. It's only right that we keep in touch."

"I'm sure you guys touch plenty," Kira chuckled.

"I don't know what you're insinuating," Athrun grumbled.

"I overheard a phone conversation she was having while visiting me, and let's just say there was plenty of giggles and sexual innuendos, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't talk to her husband like that."

"And you just automatically assume it was me?"

"You constantly ignoring that Meer girl's calls confirmed that…"

"I have my reasons."

"You no longer need to see her because you're seeing my married sister."

"Kira—-"

"This is the room," Kira said.

Athrun's heart pounded hard against his chest. He could hear it, and he could hear his own breathing. It seemed to be all that he heard. It had been months—- _months_ —-since he last saw the Chief in person. Was it before Cagalli's wedding or after? The memory seemed so vague.

When Kira pushed open the door, the light gleaming from the window almost blinded him. His eyes fluttered opened to the sight of Uzumi Nara Atha lying on his back, hooked up to machines. The sound of Athrun's breathing and heart beat were replaced by the beeping noise of the monitor. Uzumi was not how Athrun remembered him to be. He was thin, his beard was unkempt, his eyes dark, and his presence brought a dreariness this time.

Kira walked over first. For moments neither of them said anything, but only stood there, silently looking over him. Athrun looked over to Kira, and placed a hand on his friend's trembling shoulder. Immediately, Kira's pain transferred onto him, and Athrun felt the unwanted burn of unwanted tears. As both of their cheeks became wet, they heard groaning. Their eyes widened as Uzumi's fluttered open. Their breath was caught in their throats.

Uzumi's eyes darted all over the room before settling upon the two young men beside him.

"Hello…" he slurred before his eyes closed once more.

Athrun was smiling ear to ear, and, when he looked at Kira, noticed his friend held the same expression.

"He's back!" they turned to each other, and spoke simultaneously.

"We have to tell Cagalli!" Athrun said.

"Right, and the nurses, the doctors," Kira said. "I'll get on that."

As Kira positioned himself to dart out of the room, and as Athrun pulled out his phone, Kira's phone rang. The two stopped and looked at each other. Anticipation, nerves, excitement, a mix of those feelings washed over them. Kira dug into his pocket, and, without even paying attention, hit the talk button.

"Hello," he said breathlessly.

Athrun looked at him, and watched as his friend's eyes widened with horror. Athrun felt his heart drop. Kira was silent, and his expression made Athrun's stomach do back flips.

"What is it?" he said.

Kira slowly pulled the phone away from his ear. The look of total fright and astonishment remained on his face.

"Flay is going into labor."

* * *

Cagalli panted as she turned the corner in the hall. She pressed her back against the wall. Breathless giggles could be heard from the other side, but she remained still, for the slightest movement wouldn't go unnoticed. Her gaze drifted to the cream colored carpet where his silhouette was visible. His chest was rising and falling, but nothing else moved.

Cagalli could feel the rapid tapping of her heart in her throat. If she stayed still for just a little longer then he would give up, walk away, and she would catch him by surprise. She would win. But, then she heard him stir, and his shadow indicated that he was creeping his way towards her. Closer and closer...beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. She turned to the direction she came from. If she was quick enough—-and she was much quicker than he was—-she could go through the dining room's door hopefully unnoticed. Yet, it was too late, because when she turned back around there he was, grinning widely before pouncing himself onto her right leg.

"Got you, Mommy!" Little Kira wrapped his body around her leg.

Her body swayed. Her hand quickly reached for the wall. She wriggled her leg, but his grip only tightened, and his laughter grew.

"You won," she said. "Now can you let go of me?"

"No," he looked up and smiled at her.

Cagalli folded her arms and pouted. Little Kira's smile started to fade, but grip remained. She poked her lip out, yet he stared at her with a blank expression.

"Fine," she mumbled. "If you do not let go then I won't play with you anymore."

Little Kira's arms quickly released her. Cagalli giggled, bent down, and gave the child a kiss on the forehead.

"Wanna go grab a snack?" she smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He bounced on the balls of his feet.

Cagalli gave him a tight hug before standing, and taking his small hand in hers. The two began to walk off.

"Are you in the mood for ap—-"

Her words were cut off by the deafening boom coming from behind. The boom was followed by a rush of wind, a rush of wind that carried chunks of plaster, bricks, glass, and dust with it. Within seconds, Cagalli felt herself being lifted off of the ground, and her body being pushed forward. Every nerve in her went into a panic, and in an instant she reached to grab Little Kira. Her breath got stuck in her throat as the debris collided with her back...then everything went black.

 **I know the chapter's been a bit on the short side, but life gets in the way. I will continue to write though, as long as ya'll continue to read. Farewell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, but hey...life. If you're still interested keep reading, and as long as I know you're reading I'll upload another chapter. Just hang on. I haven't given up yet (hopefully I won't). Well here you go...**

 **Chapter 9: "We were meant to be, supposed to be"**

Kira had to go, so it was up to Athrun to grab the doctors. Athrun would do that first then call Cagalli, but when the two of them exited Uzumi's room, they were like two deer in headlights. Hearts pounded, sweat dripped, and mouths hung agape, as two stretchers passed them in the hall. It was like a dream—-a horrific dream—-and Athrun couldn't believe what he saw. It couldn't have been true. That couldn't have been Cagalli, bloody, bruised and unconscious, lying on that gurney. That couldn't have been Little Kira passed out on the second stretcher. It couldn't have been. Then Yuna stormed passed them, looking as if he was about to vomit and cry at the same time, and Athrun nightmares came true.

Kira never felt so stuck in his life. He continued to stand there, watching as the doctors took his sister and nephew into two separate rooms. Watching as Yuna looked bamboozled before settling in the room where the doctors took Cagalli. It was when Athrun began pushing him in the opposite direction that Kira snapped out of it.

"I'm going to find out what happened," Athrun had told him. "I promise I'll inform you, but you have to go be with Flay."

With hesitation, Kira turned on his heel, and ran to the elevator.

Athrun had ran down the hall. Without a second thought he ran into the room where they took Little Kira. They questioned him, but he ensured them that he was the father. They held reluctant expressions, even after he provided identification, but none the less let Athrun in the room. It must have been the worry etched on his face, because one of the nurses looked as if she wanted to cry for him. He had stood in the back, behind them, pacing, as they examined his son. His hands dug into his scalp, and his heart was about to burst through his shirt.

"He's fine," the doctor told him. "He had very few minor scratches, but he's fine. His mother must've shielded him. The shock of it all, or a minor collision to the head, may be the reason why he's unconscious. We checked his breathing, we checked his heart rate...everything will be alright, Mr. Zala."

Athrun felt like ten tons had lifted off of his shoulders. Yet, another uneasiness swept over him...Cagalli, and what happened to them.

"His mother...she was bleeding," Athrun's words got stuck in his throat. "I don't understand—-what happened to her?"

The doctor looked at him perplexed. "There was an explosion," he said matter-of-factly. "It was breaking news. Someone bombed the Seiran Manor."

At that moment Athrun truly was lost for words. He didn't notice when the doctor left the room, and, for what felt like hours, he stood in the same spot, mouth agape as he stared at Little Kira's unconscious body.

Eventually, Athrun had made his way to his son's bedside. He held his hand as the boy slept, peacefully. Athrun's mind was at ease that Kira was alright, but the image of Cagalli on the stretcher...blood...blood...it wouldn't go away, and it was taking all of his strength not to run across the hall into her hospital room. Yet, he knew he couldn't. Her husband was in there. Their son was in here. Athrun's heart was torn.

* * *

He didn't know when he had fell asleep, but he was glad to hear the sound of his son's voice. Athrun's eyes opened and he slowly lifted his head off of the hospital bed. KZ was sitting up smiling at his father. Athrun returned the smile. The boy then turned and pointed ahead...he pointed to Yuna who was standing at the end of the bed. Athrun swiftly sat up.

"I'm glad to see he's alright," Yuna said.

"I am too."

"Well...since you're here, and awake, I guess I'll make my leave—-"

"How is Cagalli?" Athrun said hastily.

Yuna stopped, but did not look at Athrun, and—-in Athrun's opinion—-was quiet for too long.

"Don't concern yourself with my wife," there was venom in his tone.

Athrun fell silent for a moment, but only for a moment before jumping out of his seat and making his way towards Yuna until the two were chest to chest, face to face. Athrun swore he saw Yuna twitch, but that fact gave him satisfaction.

"If you don't get out of—-"

"I'm tired of you," Athrun said. "You don't own her. She may be yours on paper, but who do you think owns her heart? _You?_ You have no idea what we had. You'll never feel what I felt with her. All you did was break up a happy family. Congratulations."

Steam was shooting from Yuna's ears. His face was beet red, and his fists were in balls. Athrun smirked momentarily. Yuna's face and the way he trembled was a sight to see.

"Did the truth hit a nerve?" Athrun grinned.

"She's mine...you won't have her anymore... _ever_." Yuna growled.

"You don't have her heart, so you don't have her."

Yuna's eyes enlarged, and his nostrils flared. He raised his arm, aiming his fists to Athrun's face. In a swift motion Athrun moved in the opposite direction, tripping Yuna along the way. Athrun gripped his falling body by the arm and twisted it. Yuna groaned.

"I could do some real damage," Athrun pulled at his arm, "but my son is watching. You won't ever win in a fight against me, so just quit while you're ahead." He pushed him.

Yuna caught himself from falling. He stood up and straightened his jacket.

"This is my family's hospital...I think it's time you leave," Yuna said.

"Are _you_ going to throw me out?"

"I'll have you put out!"

Athrun opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter a single word the door came flying open. Everyone's attention turned to the panting man in the green scrubs at the doorway.

"Sir! Your wife...she's awake and responsive!"

* * *

Kira stood in the hall looking through the giant window at the dozen of babies as they slept. His eyes surveyed the lot, but kept meeting the small figure wrapped in thee blue blanket directly in front of him. The baby with the messy brown hair…

"I know he is small, but I see you in him."

Kira nearly jumped out of his skin. He didn't hear any indication of someone approaching. His heart pounded rapidly when Lacus stood near him. She smiled, but didn't say anything else. She turned to face the newborn. However, his wide eyes never left her.

"Lacus, I'm—-"

"Don't say anything, please," she said. "At least...not right now."

* * *

Yuna sat on a bench outside of the room where now Cagalli and Little Kira resided. The two were asleep, and Yuna needed the peace. He cursed himself for feeling remorse over throwing Athrun out. Maybe the remorse wasn't for Athrun, but for Kira who more than likely wanted the presence of his father...Especially when the doctors began running tests. He was with his mother now though...and Athrun deserved it. Yuna threw his head back and sighed.

Footsteps could be heard from down the hall, and soon the doctor who, not long ago, examined Kira was standing in front of Cagalli's door. He was peering through the small window.

"It's good that they rest," Yuna said.

"You're correct," the doctor faced him. "I just had some news I wanted to inform her."

"What you can say to her you can say to me," it came out bitterly.

"The child's blood sample showed results of the CTV...it...it's affecting his cells differently than what we have on record. What was thought to be a negative reaction seems to be—-"

"What are you saying?"

"We believe that the child's immense sick days are over and that has been carrying the positive strain—-perhaps developed it over time."

 **I know, I know...rushed, but I did want to upload it for you readers. I hope it was still enjoyable. Don't forget to drop your thoughts. Later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: "For you I will fight"**

 **It's been 3 months, I know. I apologize to any who faithfully read this. Please tell whoever. a new chapter has arrived. AND see if you can guess the song the title came from. ENJOY!**

* * *

"So you came all the way down here to tell me that you've still haven't manned up?" His father had his hands folded in front of him as he leaned back in his desk chair. His gaze was cold- but that wasn't a surprise- and tired.

"I thought you could help me," Athrun said through gritted teeth. "Could you please stop with the scolding and try to be understanding? Could you give me some fatherly advice? _Something?"_

Patrick Zala sat up, hands crossed on his desk now. "Aren't you too late?" he said plainly. "You let your family slip away. They're his now, and have been for-"

Athrun slammed his palms down on the desk. The picture frames, the mug, and the lamp all rattled. Patrick, however, still carried his calm and cold demeanor.

"No they are not!" Athrun's nostril flared. "Kira is _my_ son, and Cagalli's heart belongs to me, and mine belong to her!"

"Yet, you let her go marry that Seiran…"

"Father," he tried to muffle his exasperation, "I can't do anything about that now. I tried to stop it, you know I did, but she went along with it anyway...it's…I just need your help in cleaning up the damage. Is there something you can- we- can do to help my son, so that Cagalli doesn't have to remain that man's wife. He isn't good for her. He treats her like crap. She doesn't need to stay married to him any longer…KZ is looking better, and if he gets bad symptoms again…There has to be another option other than the Seirans."

"You come here thinking I can just help you clean up you, and that girl's, mess? You should've came months ago…before the wedding, but you're always fickle, and tried to handle things on your own; things that you can't handle. You're trying to break up a marriage. Has the girl even agreed to this? You don't know what type of prenuptial agreement they have between them, or if there is one. You don't their assets. Not to mention the mess of actually getting a divorce. "

Athrun backed away from the desk and began pacing in front of it. He brushed his hand through his hair, his eyes concentrated on the floor.

"Father, I know," he said. "But she wants to be with me…"Athrun sighed. "Before the explosion, we've been sneaking-"

Patrick raised his hand. "I don't want to hear about your affair."

"But-"

"And what about her father? News circulated that he finally came out of his coma…bother him."

"Father, he's still hospitalized. He doesn't need any added stress in his condition. Besides, he supports her no matter what, even if he doesn't agree with her…"

"Fool," Patrick whispered.

Athrun's pace became slower, and his gaze, filled with distress, now focused on the ceiling.

"How can you expect to win when you're in no position to?" Athrun's fixed his eyes on Patrick. "You're a security guard trying to beat a politician," his father continued.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to…"

Patrick rubbed his temple before heaving a sigh.

"It's more efficient to fight from the inside," he looked Athrun in the eyes. "I'm appointing you to SR's House Liaison."

* * *

BAM! Because his family had got hurt.

BAM! Because there wasn't any warning!

BAM! Because he had hurt Lacus!

BAM! For not knowing the whereabouts of his sister!

BAM! For not watching her back.

Kira's hands were clenched into fist. His nails dug into his palms, blood sticking to the crevices. His knuckles, white and protruding, were ruby stained. Kira's opponent was on his knees. His hand covered his nose and mouth. Blood seeped through the cracks of his fingers, trickling to his wrist. He looked up at Kira with fire burning in his eyes. Yet, his glare did not match Kira's blazing inferno.

"I could have you killed," Shinn growled.

It was true. Shinn had followers, knew bad people, all over Orb, Heliopolis and Onogoro. In a snap he could have a hit out for Kira, but Shinn was too proud. At the moment they were alone in an abandoned building's garage- a place where Shinn organized a lot of his products. At times, when there, Shinn preferred to count, weigh, and sort his merchandise alone. He had a clearer head, thus working quickly and more effectively. It was one of those days.

"And I could kill you right now," Kira said. "What are you saying to me Asuka?"

Shinn spat on the ground.

"It'd be better if you did-"

"If I was anyone else maybe I would," Kira said. "If I was afraid for me life, maybe. I didn't wanna have to come here, Shinn."

Shinn's fist slammed against the concrete ground. Again and again.

"What do you want from me, man!?" he attempted to stand, but his legs wobbled and he found himself back on his knees. "I told you _I don't know!"_

Kira swiftly gripped Shinn up by the collar- he was now on his feet- and repeatedly punched him in the middle of his face. Blood splattered onto his shirt, his face, and dripped down Shinn's face to his neck, and eventually staining his white T.

"Stop fucking lying," Kira's fist dug into Shinn's abdomen. A loud gasp escaped him "She could've died, my nephew could have died." Kira's knee made contact with Shinn's manhood. He was back on the ground.

"I've been here long enough; you're not the only one on my list. Warn whoever you want, but I'm coming for all of those associated in this game. I'm done playing. You knew there were people plotting something against the Seirans, you knew Cagalli would be involved; you didn't even bother to warn us. You knew her, worked with her and you let her get hurt. Who was talking, Shinn? Who? You fucking know," his foot met Shinn's side.

"I…" His eyes stung. Thank God no one came by. What would they think to see him in this position? Would his cred be lost? Would they understand, because everyone knew what Kira was capable of? But they knew what Shinn was capable of too. Maybe if Kira wasn't burning with rage, and maybe if the thought of Cagalli being bloody and bandaged stopped playing in his head then the fight would have turned out differently.

"You know what happens to rats," Shinn said. "They see me like this, and then they see you coming for them…man, you put it together."

"You won't be the only one like this."

"But I'm the only one who'll let you live."

Kira was silent. His face void of anything but disdain. It made Shinn's stomach turn.

"What is your little mission going to do, Yamato? It won't change people's minds. We had this talk already. You just have to deal with the fact that she isn't safe as long as she's one of them. You can't help her on the streets."

"We don't need to have the talk again," Kira said. "I don't want to discuss anything else, just answer my question." His fists clenched.

"And if I don't?"

"I have plenty of stamina."

It was silent between both of them. Shinn stared intently at the ground. Kira patiently looked at him.

"I don't know who was responsible for the recent explosion, but it wasn't brought about from _our_ turf."

Kira nodded.

"Clean yourself up," he said. "You're coming with me."

* * *

She sat silently on the edge of the twin sized bed. Her eyes fixed on the tacky tan and yellow wallpaper. She couldn't quite make out the pattern. Horses, swirls and stripes? The room was quiet, but it was always quiet. Even Little Kira, who colored beside her, didn't make much noise there. It was just them, the bed, a lamp on a night stand, a small refrigerator, a box TV, a door that led to a very small bathroom, and four corners. No Athrun, no Kira…and barely even Yuna, but that part wasn't so bad. It had been that way for a week and a half.

The days she had spent in the hospital were livelier. She saw her father then. The thought made her heart skip. He was in a haze though…they said it'd be a while before he could properly function again.

 _But how long do I have to be here?_ she thought.

Maybe it would be more bearable if she could hear Athrun's voice, but she wasn't allowed to contact _anyone_. Her hands gripped the edge of the bed.

* * *

Yuna paced the halls of the parliament building. The left wing, the right wing, through the lobby. He didn't notice the passing stares; his own gaze was fixed either on the tip of his shoes, or the white ceiling. From the outside he looked like he was sleep walking, but inside he harbored a tornado of emotions.

The good was that his wife was well. She had many bruises, gashes and scratches, but, aside from a minor concussion, nothing too serious. She had also sprained her foot, but not so badly that it won't heal up in a week or two. And Little Kira was fine…yet, that was the problem.

His heart pounded. What was he to do? He hadn't spoken a word to anyone, not even his father. He had to pay the doctor off to keep his mouth shut (along with a threat or two), and he had to get Cagalli out of there quick. All she knows is that Kira wasn't injured. She didn't know about the exams performed on him; he didn't know if he'd tell her.

Kira Zala had acquired the positive strain of CTV. He would no longer be sick. He would no longer need their medication, or their doctors. He would no longer need the Seirans. Cagalli would no longer need the Seirans.

 _I could lose my wife_ , Yuna thought. _No! Everything I've been working for is not going to get ruined now. I have to talk to Father about this. The boy has to seem sick somehow. I have to get her to stay somehow-_

Yuna's head had collided with someone else's. His eyes were shut tight as he rubbed his temple.

"You should really pay attention," the voice was disgustingly familiar.

Yuna's eyes slowly opened to reveal Athrun, clad in a black suit and tie with a briefcase in hand, staring blankly at him.

"What are you-"

"I don't have time to chat," Athrun said. "I need to get settled into my office."

The tornado became a hurricane.

 **A/Ns: REVIEW**

 **JP stop harassing me**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: "...make me make bad decisions"**

 **ENJOY**

The sight of the piles and piles of papers scattered on the desk before him caused Athrun to be nauseous. The sight of dozens of emails popping up, back to back, on his desktop caused his temple to throb. Read law proposals, set meetings, attend meetings, send reports to officials in the Southern Region, create business logs, this and that, and that and this. It was hot, so hot. He needed to breath; run outside. A few miles? Maybe to a hill? Scream on top of that hill? And not return to this hell.

A pop sound had come from the computer. Athrun's head flew back with a grunt. The hill wasn't happening. He loosened his tie, took a deep breath, folded his hands in front of him, and viewed the message on the screen.

 _Dear Mr. Zala,_

 _The document attached contains a list of—-_

His finger pressed the monitor's power button.

"Not right now," he groaned.

He laid his head atop of the papers, and closed his eyes.

Athrun had no clue how much time had went by. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by Yuna, who was standing in front of him with folded arms and a scornful expression. Slowly, Athrun lifted his head, wiping the side of his mouth in the process.

"Look at you," Yuna said. "Sleeping on the job is highly unprofessional. I should have you fired."

"Do you really want to go through the trouble?"

"To get rid of you, yes."

"What do you want, Yuna," Athrun huffed. "As you can see, I have a _lot_ to do."

"You know what, you son of—-"

"Why are you here?" Athrun groaned. "Unless you plan on telling me where my son is I suggest you leave. Like I said, I have a lot to do—-as you can see—-and I am sure you don't have any work for me."

"I might," Yuna smirked.

"It''s quite obvious that you avoided my presence ever since I've arrived here."

Yuna quietly shut the door before making his way over to Athrun's desk. Instantly Athrun hopped out of his chair. Yuna threw his hands up defensively.

"I just want to talk," he said quickly.

Athrun eyed him for a moment. "Fine," he slowly sat down.

Yuna took in a deep breath.

"Your son is safe," he said. "They've been under government protection. They will remain to be...hidden...until the investigation on the bombing is closed."

"That could take days, weeks, or months," Athrun spun around in his chair, hands folded in front of him. "What if this thing takes weeks? It's already been three weeks since I last saw KZ."

"You want them to be safe, don't you?"

"They're only unsafe because of you!" The desk rattled as Athrun's fist slammed upon it. Yuna jumped. "If they were with me they wouldn't have been in that predicament."

"Well they aren't!" Yuna's hands met the desk with brute force. Papers dropped to the floor. His eyes were wild and wide, his nostrils flared, and heavy breaths escaped through gritted teeth.

Athrun's eyes were wide, and his body still. Yuna's gaze was bloodthirsty, but Athrun didn't feel a single ounce of fear. He stood up, placed his hands on the sides of the desk, and stared Yuna in the eyes. Their faces were inches apart.

"Calm down, or I'll have to _personally_ escort you out of my office."

"I'm sick of you," he spat. "You can't accept the fact that you lost. Accept that she is better off with me. You think that she would've been safer with you? Ha!"

"I know so," Athrun said casually. "The attack was on _Seiran_ Manor. Cagalli, nor my son, was a direct target. Couldn't your detectives figure that out?" Athrun smirked. "Seems I'm not the only one who doesn't like your kind."

Yuna could feel his skin boil. Athrun's smirk. The confidence in his eyes. The relationship he had with Cagalli. Her feelings for him. All of it caused a blistering rage to boil in Yuna's core. He would lose Cagalli to this imbecile, this subordinate, this...this...everything will fall apart because of the man standing in front of him. He must be broken.

"You can''t keep my son away from me, Athrun said.

"I can," Yuna barked. "He's with my wife, and as long as he is with her you will not see him!"

"I don't need her to see him," Athrun said calmly.

"But you want to…"

Athrun was silent.

Yuna began to laugh. "And you say I ruined a happy family." he laughed louder.

"What?"

"You're attempting to do what you think I did."

"How? What's so—-"

"I won't let you ruin my family," Yuna's voice was low. "You can see your son, _eventually_ , but stay away from my wife and our unborn child."

Athrun blinked. "Your what?" he whispered.

A smirk drew upon Yuna's face.

"Me and my wife are expecting. Oh, you didn't hear? Too bad."

The horror on Athrun's face made Yuna's blood pump with joy. Athrun took a step back; eyes and mouth wide. Without a word, he turned towards the door. His arm extended for the knob.

"You're lying!" Athrun said suddenly.

Yuna slightly turned in Athrun's direction.

"I'm not," he said with a smile, "but you'll find out sooner or later."

He left the room.

Athrun was frozen. His heart was on the floor. The room was much warmer, and his mouth drier than he remembered. Yuna had to be lying. He wanted it to be a lie. Yet, Yuna was her husband, and Athrun knew —-and hated the fact—- that he touched Cagalli before. It was possible that she...could be...the thought throbbed against his temple.

No! He would not let this distract him. He needed answers. He needed proof. Is she expecting? If so, how far is she? Athrun remembered when Cagalli told him about her pregnancy with Little Kira. She was several weeks at the time. Aren't women usually several weeks in when they find out? Was it possible that she was only a few weeks? He was with Cagalli a few weeks ago, so could it be…

His head was spinning.

* * *

 _June 20, 2013. One moment she was riding a green horse on a dirt path, slinging her sword to and fro, destroying evil, angry over-sized mushrooms, and the next moment she felt her shoulder shake. Her eyes opened to a beaming sun, and immediately she squinted. Soon after, she smacked the hand on her shoulder; it retreated._

 _Her skin released from the leather as she turned on her other side to face Athrun. He was smiling at her, one hand still on the wheel. She frowned before letting out a huge yawn. Her side was red, crust was in her eyes, and a bit of drool sat in the corner of her mouth. Athrun gestured toward his mouth. She wiped her face with the back of her hands._

" _Are we finally here...wherever you were taking me?" She groaned, closing her eyes once more._

 _Athrun snapped his fingers in front of her face. Eyes still closed, she pushed his hand away._

" _Cagalli?" he said._

 _She didn't answer._

" _I guess you'll have to stay in the hot car alone while I go and grab ice cream."_

 _He opened the door, and she jumped up once it slammed shut. Hastily, she grabbed her bag and left the vehicle. Her head swiftly moved back and forth in search for Athrun. Once the sound of seagulls met her ears, she had completely forgotten her mission. Her eyes roamed the area. A boardwalk, sand, clear sky, cool breeze, big umbrellas, and barely clothed people. They were at the beach. A huge grin drew upon her face._

 _Once again she moved in circles, trying to find her boyfriend. Her eyes spotted his dark blue locks as he stood behind people in a line. She ran over to him, jumped on his back, her arms wrapping around him tightly. His feet nearly left the ground._

" _What's gotten into you?" he faced her._

" _Why didn't you tell me we were going to the beach? I could have brought my bathing suit."_

 _They took a step forward._

" _That would have ruined the surprise."_

" _Well," her gaze drifted off to the distance, "I like it."_

 _Athrun smiled._

 _The two sat on a sand covered, wrinkled, red blanket just a few feet from the water. Both had dripping ice cream cones in their hands. Athrun slowly licked his vanilla cone as he stared at a couple of teenagers attempting to surf. Cagalli noticed nothing or nobody other than the creamy pink liquid trailing down her cone and hand; her tongue trying to capture each drop._

 _She finished before Athrun, and made her way to the shoreline. She dipped her hands in the water. Relief swept over her as her skin met the coolness of the sea. Her eyes closed as she let it wash over her hands. Time had disappeared._

 _Her serene smile instantly turned into an irritated frown when she felt something hard hit the back of her head. She quickly faced the beach. Athrun was several feet directly behind her. He waved, and carried an innocent looking smile. She glared at him which he responded with a shrug. Still wondering what had hit her, she looked down. A yellow frisbee was between her feet._

 _She picked it up, shaking the sand off. A grin drew upon her face. The frisbee came flying towards Athrun. It landed in his hand._

" _This seems familiar," Cagalli said, making her way to him._

" _It does, doesn't it."_

 _They were face to face now. Both of them smiling at each other._

" _But before, we were over there," Athrun pointed to an area on their left, another part of the beach that was behind a pile of large stones._

" _I remember," she said, eyes remaining on him._

" _I never knew that...on that day I'd meet someone like you."_

" _Like me?" she said, looking down._

 _Her feet kicked the sand; some landed on top of his. He lifted his hand and brushed her bangs with his finger. Her face instantly turned pink._

" _Yes," he said. She tentatively looked up. "Someone so amazing. You're so interesting, always full of surprises. You have such a spark inside of you. You're not afraid to show just how passionate you are. You're a fiery angel, and I love it."_

" _I love you," she said instantly._

 _Her hands flew over her mouth. Her face was now red; eyes wide. The two stared at eachother, shock written on both of their faces. They didn't move, they didn't speak. For Cagalli, time seemed to move like a snail. Her heart was beating fast and hard, but she knew there was no turning back. Her hands slowly dropped from her mouth._

" _Athrun, I...I—-"_

 _His lips seized hers. She was tense, but, once he deepened the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her waist was enveloped in his arms. Each second he pulled her closer No space was left between them._

 _For them time had stopped. Athrun's heart was racing. Cagalli's temperature had risen. He craved more of her. She felt as though her stomach was doing somersaults. So, when he pulled away—-and he did so slowly—-her heart ached a little. He noticed the sadden look on her face, but smiled, inched towards her ear and whispered:_

" _I love you too."_

* * *

The first thing to pop into Kira's head was the small, rosy-cheeked face of his newborn son. The face that resembled his own so much. It was almost laughable how much they look alike. How could someone look so much like someone else, yet be so much younger—-so tiny? He had the same thoughts about his nephew and Athrun.

It was almost laughable—- amazing, in fact, and flattering. Though initially it frightened him, because he knew it would cut deeper into Lacus' wound. She was bleeding.

The second thought was of Lacus, and how she could brighten up a room with her smile. Her voice would light up his heart. Lately, he's barely seen, or heard, either. She visited less, and she was hardly ever home; much less than before. Sometimes they would text, but the once flourishing conversations were dry as a desert.

The third thought involved his family. His mother was a strong and capable woman, but, as most, if not all mothers, needed her child. He still didn't know where his sister was. It had been weeks and he couldn't stand it. She must have been under some type of government protection, so she had to be safe. That was the reason he was in this predicament, for her safety. Someone had compromised her safety, and he had jeopardized his own because of that.

Kira's body was frozen. The barrel of the pistol was so close that everything else surrounding him was a blur. Even Shinn's pleas were muffled noises in the air. Kira could only hear the sound of his pounding heart.

Shinn was twitchy and shaky during their journey to the East Region, and once they stepped foot in that trash filled, drought-stricken lawn, Kira knew why. Three kids, each no older than 18, and they all held a gaze that made Kira's skin crawl. The blue eyes behind the barrel lacked sanity, lacked any ounce of compassion, and they were unapologetic about it all. To the left, the tall male with the green hair, his eyes had to be the eyes of the devil; Kira never felt darkness until that boy looked at him. The youngest looking, blonde girl looked innocent and cheery at first, but once things got heated she held the stare of someone who was _always_ ready to kill.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Shinn's voice became clear again. "You don't want to kill him."

"Why?" blue eyes'- Auel was his name—- mouth twisted into a wide grin. "You brought him here to talk, but I don't like the conversation, so...bang bang. Or, maybe," Auel's arm maneuvered to where Shinn was standing, "I should pop one in your ass, rat."

"No!" Stella, the young girl, quickly moved in front of Shinn. "I like him."

Auel rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you always," he said dryly.

The pistol was back in Kira's line of view.

"Give me a good reason why he shouldn't die right now," Auel said. "Both of you answer."

Shinn's eyes wouldn't stay still. His jaw was clenched, and Kira noticed that his hands were trembling. It was if the gun had been pointed at him the entire time.

"Because…" Shinn started. "He...he…"

"You guys are sick aren't you?" Kira interjected.

The three teens stared at him.

"No shit," Auel said.

"I know I probably crossed the line when I came demanding answers about the attack on Seiran Manor—-"

"Probably?" The tall, green haired guy, who stood behind Auel, sucked his teeth.

"I'm sorry," Kira continued. "I understand what it means for you. You guys seem pretty close…"

"Where are you getting at?" Auel's voice boomed as his arm flailed the pistol around.

"You'd protect each other right? If someone was to hurt anyone of you, you'd get them back right?"

"No one hurts us," Stella's brows furrowed.

"You make sure of that," Kira said. " _I_ make sure my sister and nephew aren't hurt, but you—- or whoever is responsible — hurt them when Seiran Manor was bombed. That's why I'm here."

"We don't give a shit," Auel barked.

The trigger clicked. The boom caused hearts to drop and birds to ascend into the sky. Instead of a sound of a body plopping on the hardened ground, they heard metal clanging. Auel only had a split second to view the fresh hole in the pipe on the side of the house before he felt his feet removed from the ground. Next, his arm holding the pistol was wrapped behind his back. His face distorted as his mouth widened to wail. His wrist was twisted, cracking noises were heard until the pistol fell to the ground. The girl stepped forward, positioning to dive, but she felt herself being pulled back by arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let go of me, let go!" her hands punched, her feet kicked, but Shinn didn't budge.

"Sting!" Auel cried.

The green haired young man didn't hesitate to advance on Kira, but instead of a victory he felt the bottom of a boot slam into his chest. Sting's back met the wired gate. Sting attempted to stand only to crash into the now dented gate.

The gun was in Kira's hand. The tip kissed the side of Auel's temple.

"I'm not like you," Kira said pressing the barrel harder. "I don't go around pointing guns and people, and I don't attempt murder, but that may all change if you ever try to hurt my family again."

A glob of spit landed on top of Kira's shoes.

"Fuck you," Auel cried.

"Yeah, you can say that behind bars."

And if on cue sirens could be heard in the distance. Aside from Kira, every last one of their eyes widened.

"You called the cops?' Shinn's voice trembled. "When?"

"Calm down, Shinn," Kira said. "They don't know you around here."

"That doesn't matter," Shinn shouted. "I don't mess with cops. I get you, but I'm out." He motioned to run, but stopped and looked at Stella. If he let go now, she surely would go after Kira. without saying a word, he let go of her waist, grabbed her by the hand, and ran as quickly as he could.

The sound of sirens became louder, but Auel was still, and Sting was too hurt to move.

* * *

Cagalli was sitting crossed-leg on the bed filling out paperwork. Yuna had brought her a stack of papers the day before. A part of her liked that she was able to get work done out of the office, but another part was stressed about how backed up she was from being hospitalized. Little Kira was on the floor, flat on his stomach wheeling around a tiny, toy garbage truck. His head nodded from time to time. Cagalli silently giggled.

"Do you want to come up here and nap with me?" Cagalli patted the empty spot next to her.

Little Kira looked up with a frown written on his face.

"Play," he pouted.

Cagalli shrugged, and her attention went back to the booklet in front of her.

Yuna came through the door only moments later. He seemed to be in deep thought as if something was troubling him. The papers floated as he dropped down on the bed.

Cagalli turned back to her work, but froze when she felt a cold hand land on her thigh.

"What are you—-"

The hand moved up and down. Yuna got up, and gently pushed Cagalli onto her back; he hovered over her.

"Yuna...what are you doing?" she was staring at Kira, who, in turn, was staring at them.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear, his hand rubbing up and down her leg.

"Yuna get off of me. You can't seriously be trying to do something now. Kira's watching."

His lips met the crook of her neck. Her throat burned from rising bile.

"I'm serious," her voice was low.

"He's just a toddler," Yuna said in her ear. "He won't know what's going on. He won't even remember."

"He doesn't need to see something so inappropriate. I'm not doing this. Now, get up!"

Her knee rose between his legs. Yuna let out a yowl. He quickly risen just to tumble onto his side.

"What was that for?" he winced.

"I said I wasn't doing it."

"I don't care about—-" he was cut short by the loud ringing coming from inside of his pocket.

"Hello?"

* * *

She passed the same faces in the halls, the same dusty portraits. Nothing changed, but it wasn't as if she expected anything to. Granted, being at work was better than being cramped in that small room. But, being at work was papers on top of papers, emails back to back, old eyes watching her every move, and acting as if she was content with Yuna's presence. At least the small room had Little Kira, but he was with his aunt now.

That was the first, and only, person she saw ever since she left the dungeon. Kira stated he was bust; she raised a brow to that. Athrun hadn't answered her calls or texts. That perplexed her the most.

His beautiful smile was all she could think about. She longed for it. Lost in her thought, her face met something hard. A back.

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Cagalli?" Athrun faced her.

Cagalli's heart skipped a beat. What was he doing here? He was dressed in business attire, and holding a briefcase. His eyes lit up upon seeing her, but that light dimmed shortly after.

"I missed you," her arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly.

He lifted his arms, but, with a sigh, they dropped to his side. He wriggled out of her grasp.

"I got to get to my office," he started to walk of. "I'm really glad to see you're okay."

"Wait...you're leaving? No, wait...you work here? What?"

"I have to go, Cagalli."

"Wait, Athrun!"

He left her standing there with a saddened, puzzled expression on her face. He turned around for a moment, aching to go back. She stared at him longingly, but Yuna's words replayed in his head as they did so many times now. He headed down the left wing. She stayed in place, feeling as if she never left the tiny room.

 **NOTE: Just in case no one knows...this story is set in 2016 (specifically July now).**

 **Please, please feel free to give any criticism, notes, ideas, thoughts, feedback. Go for it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, nor do I own the characters.**

 **Chapter 12: "You're my little secret"**

There wasn't anyone else in that hallway. It was thirty minutes past 12, and most of the officials were in the Banquet Hall for some luncheon. Cagalli was leaning against the arch frame of the Meeting Hall opening. Her arms were folded, and under them her hands were clenched into white knuckling fists. Her lips were twisted into a pout, and her gaze remained on the two people who were just a little bit up the hall.

Athrun and Meyrin. The two were engaged in conversation; though Cagalli couldn't make out what they were talking about, the cute giggles and chuckles were clearly audible. Meyrin used to be a general assistant for the Human Resource Department. Just a couple of days ago she became Athrun's Office Assistant. She had a desk outside of his door.

Meyrin was cute, sweet, and just a little younger than they were. Normally Cagalli didn't have any ill feelings towards the girl. She barely ever spoke to her, and mainly saw her in passing. Now, however, the sight of her big, bright, blue eyes, the small smile, and those bouncing, red pigtails, made Cagalli's blood boil. Oh! And the tint of pink on her cheeks as Athrun spoke to her. Cagalli gagged.

Before bidding his assistant farewell, Athrun placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Meyrin's face went crimson. Cagalli had the urge to walk over to them and stand between them. It elevated when she noticed Athrun glance at her, with the corner of his mouth turned up. As soon as Meyrin walked off, Athrun made his way towards Cagalli. She turned her back to him and started to walk off.

"Why were you watching me?" he said with a hint of amusement.

"I was hoping to finally get to talk to you, but I saw that you were occupied with your pretty, little assistant. Why are you following me?"

"Because I have something for you," he said.

She stopped, turned around, and looked at him, puzzled. He went into his briefcase and pulled out a plastic, rectangle container. Cagalli grabbed, it observing the contents inside.

"Is this…cold mac 'n' cheese?"

"It's lunch time, and I know how much you used to like it."

Her lips curled into a smile.

"I adored this stuff when I was pregnant with Kira. I think I liked it more than I liked you," she giggled. "I haven't had it since."

"Well…maybe that craving will come back," Athrun said, coldly.

"Why would it?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

Athrun didn't say anything. He glanced at her with cold, saddened eyes. She remembered that stare. It was the same stare he gave her on her wedding day when she was applying her makeup in front of the dressing room's mirror. Athrun stood in-between the room and garden through the long window. He hoped to get her to run away with him, but, instead—after she repeatedly reminded him of their son's condition- she watched him leave while black stains ran down her cheeks. A day she tried so hard to forget. Seeing those eyes again caused her heart to ache.

"Athrun?"

"I think I should get back to my office. Let's not risk the chance of your husband seeing us together."

"He's at lunch," she stepped in front of him. "What has gotten in to you? I've been back for almost a week now, and you barely said anything to me. What happened? Did I do something. Because I remember before the attack you and I-"

"Yes, Ms. Atha. I think we should discuss the issues that your region has had with the Southern Region regarding-"

"Wait, what…" Cagalli started, but then she heard the click of incoming heels. Seconds later a middle-aged man-Cagalli didn't know who he was, but recognized him-passed them.

"If you want to talk," Athrun said, sternly, "we should go to my office."

"Fine," she said, and he led the way.

* * *

Athrun held the door open as Cagalli walked in, making her way to the seat in front of his desk. After locking the door, Athrun sat down in his own seat. The two stared at each other intensively before either of them spoke. Cagalli broke the silence.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" she said, tossing the container of mac 'n' cheese at him.

It landed in Athrun's hand. He calmly placed it on his desk.

"I expected a warm welcome, ya know. I just got out of seclusion after my ho-where I live was bombed, and having to be hospitalized. I thought, oh, maybe Athrun could make the physical pain, and emotional trauma go away. Maybe Athrun can soothe me with his kind, thoughtful words as he usually does. Or, maybe the touch of his lips would melt everything away. Instead I get a freaking cold shoulder accompanied with seldom 'hellos.'"

Her fists rattled his desk.

"Tell me, Athrun, what changed?"

Athrun was leaning back into his seat, his legs stretched, and his hands clamped together as his chin rested upon them. His eyes watched her with the continuous cold stare.

"Well?"

"The truth," he said.

Cagalli raised a brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You didn't tell me you were carrying his child." He blurted out.

Cagalli's hand swiftly came towards Athrun's cheek, but was stopped in mid-air by Athrun's grip on her wrist. Her face was beet red, her nose flared, and her eyes burned with rage. She tried to yank her arm away, but was unsuccessful. Still holding her arm, Athrun stood up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Cagalli wriggled her arm, but her wrist became sore and her breath became heavy. She stopped, but her glare remained.

"How _dare_ you! I would never allow myself to get pregnant by him."

Athrun slowly released her.

"He told me!" Athrun said, wild-eyed. "He came to my office claiming that I would ruin his family if I didn't stay away from you. I know you slept with him, so pregnancy is a possibility, Cagalli."

"I've slept with him, yes," Cagalli sat back down, "but, seldom; and I haven't in _weeks_. You're the last person I've been with. I was tested in the hospital, and-not surprisingly-I am _not_ pregnant. Besides, I've been on birth control the entire time."

"You said you were going to play the good wife," Athrun said. "I'm sure he made some advances on you."

Cagalli nodded.

"A lot less than before though. I managed to get out of it each time."

Athrun's shoulders relaxed. His lips curled into a smirk; his eyes now twinkling. He got up and made his way to the Cagalli's side and took a seat on her chair's arm. Her body became stiff for a moment, but relaxed once she felt the soothing touch of his fingers brushing through her hair.

"So, you're really not pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"I don't have to be upset with you anymore?"

Her brows narrowed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For what it's worth, I did miss you."

"I don't know if I believe you," she lay her head on his torso. "You'll have to show me," she smiled.

"Not much I can do here," he chuckled, "with your husband and his colleagues watching us."

"How about tonight…seven?"

"Okay."

"You know where."

* * *

If she didn't have to use her foot the door wouldn't have slammed, and Little Kira would still be drooling on her shoulder. Yet, one hand held her purse, along with a small backpack hanging from her forearm, and the other arm held Kira, who now fluttered his eyes tiredly.

Cagalli sighed. She walked into the spacious living area-Two silk, red loveseats, a grand bookcase, a "candle" chandelier hanging over a marble coffee table. Cagalli sat Little Kira, and their belongings, on one of the sofas. The boy sat still, in a daze. She went into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Before she could even hit the call button, she was startled by incoming footsteps.

"Cagalli?"

She turned to the archway with a jump. Her eyes, and mouth, widened. In front of her Uzumi stood in pajama bottoms, and a white T-shirt. He held a puzzled expression. A second later she had her arms wrapped around him.

"They let you out?" she said. "When?"

"I'll be glad to explain, but it's quite difficult to talk when you're squeezing my lungs."

Cagalli quickly let got. Uzumi gave a warm smile, and pulled her into a gentle embrace. A serene smile crossed her face and she let herself relax on his chest.

"I'm glad that you're out," she stepped away, and walked over to Little Kira, who was staring at them with drooping eyes.

"He needs to get to bed," Uzumi said.

"Yes," Cagalli responded, "but first tell me how you're feeling."

"Weak," he said. "I was instructed to stay house-ridden for some time. Unato will continue to work in my place until further notice. Even so, I'll have to work out-of-office for the most part, until I recuperate."

 _But for how long will you be well?_ Cagalli thought. _This disease is ruining you._

"That's good to hear, Father," She said. "If I could help you with anything, please let me know."

"I'm your father," he said, "I should be helping you." There was a hint of sadness in his tone. "Why are you here so late? Is everything alright?"

Cagalli sat in the chair, placing her now sleeping son on her lap.

"I was supposed to be here a couple hours earlier, but I had to make sure Yuna…I got backed up."

"What are you doing here?" Uzumi brows furrowed.

"I'm meeting Athrun," she said hesitantly.

Uzumi didn't ask any questions when he let Athrun in, nor did he inquire to Cagalli about the rendezvous. He was rather pleased by Athrun's presence. He did, however, decided that Little Kira should spend the night in his room. He missed the boy. With that he bid them goodnight, and headed up the stairs with the sleeping child draped over his shoulder.

Cagalli and Athrun were left in the living area alone. Yuna called her, and she was partially honest with him. She informed him that she got word from Myrna that her father was home. Hearing the news, she decided to make it over there, but seeing how it was late (and the fact that she missed her father dearly) she decided to spend the night, and would be coming into work a little late since she'd be taking care of her father in the morning.

Initially Yuna seemed concerned, but it wasn't entirely caused by his wife's absence. His words were rushed, and he was mumbling anxiously to whoever was nearby. When she asked if he was alright, he informed her that the investigation was being pieced together, and that it was good that she was at her old home. One thing disturbed her: Yuna mentioned that he would be meeting with the investigators and Kira in the morning, so he would probably be in the office late as well. He hung up before she could question him.

After the conversation, Cagalli and Athrun retired to her old room. Cagalli was clad in a silk, cream negligee. She leaned against the wall, looking through the balcony's glass, screen door. The huge, quarter moon sparkled in her amber eyes. Athrun approached her from behind. His fingers danced on her bare shoulder. Her spine tingled.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered in her ear; his hand gripped the fabric that touched her thigh. She bit her lower lip in response. Her back arched, and her head lay upon his shoulder.

Athrun swiftly turned her around. Her back was pressed against the cool glass. His hands slid up her gown, pulling her underwear down. They fell to her ankles. His lips were gently pecking her neck.

"It's hard to think when you're touching me like this," she moaned.

He smirked, lifted her up by her legs, and plopped her onto the pink and white duvet. She lay there waiting for him to crawl on top of her. Their hands joined. He was pinning her down as his tongue twirled on the upper part of her breast.

"Have you heard from Kira?" she said.

Athrun lifted his head, and looked at her perplexed.

"I really don't want to think of your brother right now," he chuckled. "I haven't. Why?"

"He's meeting with Yuna tomorrow regarding the explosion. Every time I try to talk to him he tells me he is busy…It's been days since we had an actual conversation."

"I don't think you should worry," their foreheads met. "Kira can take care of himself, you know that. If anything, he might be helping Yuna. He was really worried about you, so that's probably the case."

Cagalli smiled.

"You may be right," she said. "I'll contact him in the morning. For now, I'm content with having you all to myself." She kissed him.

"Well then…do I get to finish what I started? It's been weeks."

"I'm all yours," her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

* * *

Rays of sunlight beamed through the white, translucent curtains. Cagalli was in a warm embrace with her large, drool stained pillow when the light caused her eyes to flutter open. Goosebumps formed all over her bare body. She turned on her side, and snuggled into Athrun's arms. He tightened his hold on her, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning…I hope it's still morning."

"I checked. It's 7:30. I guess I need to get ready for work. It'll be suspicious if we come in together."

Cagalli pouted.

"I wish we could," her finger did circles across his chest. "If only no one knew of me and Yuna's marriage. I much rather be your wife."

"You will be one day," Athrun said, mindlessly.

Cagalli looked up at him, cheeks redder than an apple. Her eyes were glassy and regretful.

"I want that to be true, but…"

"I'm serious," he said. "I'm working in the parliament building to be closer to you, to try and help you and our son. I'm going to free you, Cagalli. I promise."

Athrun leaned and captured her lips. Their bodies stuck to each other like glue. Athrun's hand traveled across Cagalli's thigh to her buttock, but, as quickly as it landed there, Cagalli smacked it away.

"What was that for?"

Cagalli jumped up with sudden urgency. She reached for her purse that sat by the bed on the floor. She rummaged around inside of it until she pulled out a white medicine bottle. She shook it hoping to hear the swoosh of liquid against the plastic. Silence. Cagalli went white.

"Something wrong," Athrun said over her shoulder.

"Little Kira ran out of medicine," she panicked. "What am I going to do?" She shook him by the shoulders. "I got to make it to work before Yuna, but I need to get my baby medicine, he hasn't had it in a couple of days, and we can't leave here together. I want to talk to Kira, but now I don't have time for that-"

"Breathe," he removed her hands from him. "KZ hasn't been taking his medicine as much as before because his condition is better-"

"But he still needs it!"

"I know, but there's nothing to worry about. He's been well, hasn't he?"

Cagalli slowly nodded.

"He probably doesn't need to take it immediately. I'll get ready now, and I'll go. A while after that you can leave, and you can send someone to retrieve the medicine for you. You can retrieve it after work."

"Kira will be with Yuna!" her eyes lit up. "I'll ask him to refill the medicine."

* * *

Kira had over an hour before he had to meet with Yuna at the East Region's 4th District. He had received a text from Cagalli not too long ago asking if he could pick up Little Kira's medicine. Seeing that he was closer to the hospital than Seiran Manor, he decided to head there.

His fingers tapped the counter of the nurse's desk. The older woman looked at him quite irritably as she sat in her chair with the wired phone pressed to her face.

"Yes," she said. "I understand. I'll inform him."

She placed the phone on the receiver.

"Sorry, hun, but the doctor is no longer prescribing that medication to the boy."

"He's sick," Kira said, exasperated. "His mother is going to kill me if I come back empty handed."

"His mother is Lady Atha, right?" the tip of her fingers rapidly tapped at her keyboard.

"Right."

"According the files Dr. Zamo sent over, it was put to a halt to that a couple of weeks ago. The boy's records indicate that he contracted the virus during his first year, and-"

"He's my nephew," Kira said. "I know that much. I need to know why he is no longer being prescribed."

"As I was saying," the woman rolled her eyes. "unfortunately the virus became latent, and, thus, only two strains can come out of that. Dr. Zamo ran some tests, and the child was diagnosed with the positive strain. He does not have the negative strain, and probably never did. The virus initially presents itself with negative symptoms regardless of the strain. He seems to be a special case, seeing how he had…"

Whatever the woman was saying was nothing more than muffled noise. Kira didn't need to hear anymore. He knew the virus very well. He was ecstatic to hear that his nephew had obtained the positive strain, but he was confused. Why hasn't anyone informed Cagalli?

"I'm sorry," he said, cutting the nurse off, "but no one has informed my sister of this…I find that odd."

The nurse looked as perplexed as he did. Immediately she picked up her phone. Within seconds she was talking to someone.

"Sorry to bother you again, Doctor, but our visitor regarding the Zala child is inquiring about the mother. Has any word gone out to Lady Atha on her child's current condition?"

Kira listened with a rapidly beating heart at the woman "mhm" several times before hanging up the phone.

"If you aren't Mr. Seiran, I am not allowed to disclose anymore information."

 **R &R**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the series these characters originated from.**

 **Chapter 13: "Haven't you heard the rumors?"**

Kira was standing adjacent to Yuna. Two guards were behind them as they stood in front of the one-way mirror. They watched as the green haired young man, Sting, sat opposite of the detective. Sting was slouching in his chair, arms folded, and he avoided eye contact. The detective was standing, raising his voice with each question. With each nonchalant answer Sting provided, a protruding vein formed on the detective's forehead.

"You know you're going to be serving a lot of time for attempted murder, don't you?"

Sting shrugged.

"Get him out of here!" The detective faced the mirror.

The two guards made their way into the room. Sting stood up and held his hands out, awaiting the cold touch of the metal cuffs. They were gone. Moments later the detective came into the room where Yuna and Kira were. He held a triumphant smile.

"Good work, young man," he addressed Kira. "I'm going to hand this paperwork over to the guards, and then I'll be back over to give you two an update on further measures."

As soon as the door shut, Kira broke his silence.

"I guess you can rest easy now knowing that your attackers are going to be behind bars," he said.

"Yes…" Yuna rubbed his chin, "but are you certain that was all of them? Only those two delinquents?"

Kira nodded. He hoped that was all. He knew that many were angry with the Seirans, and that it was a possibility more attacks could surface in the future. Stella was still out there. Shinn seemed fond of her, and begged Kira to keep her out of it. Shinn claimed that he'd constantly keep an eye on her, and her brothers put her up to just about everything she's done. It was hard to believe. Just thinking about her deadly stare sent chills through Kira. But he owed Shinn.

"Good, but for safe measures I think it'll be wise if your sister stays with her father."

"I agree," Kira said.

"I'm sure…"

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?"

Yuna furrowed his brows.

"What would _we_ even talk about?"

"My nephew."

Yuna's stance became erect. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched, but only for a second until his face relaxed once more.

"Alright then," he breathed out.

"The doctors at your family's hospital informed me that my nephew would no longer receive medication."

"Is that so…" Yuna said, slowly.

Kira walked closer to Yuna. The two were face to face, and only inches apart. Kira could see the lines forming on Yuna's temple. It amused him a bit.

"Yes," Kira said. "They refused to discuss the matter with me further because I wasn't you."

Yuna was still.

"I found out that my nephew no longer needed the medication because he wasn't carrying the negative strain."

Beads of sweat began to form on Yuna's temple. His mouth kept moving, though no sound came out. It was like watching a deer in headlights. Kira was about to say more when they heard the door open. The Detective stepped in. Yuna heaved a sigh.

"Mr. Seiran, we'll just need to discuss a few matters with you, and then you can be on your way." He said. "You're free to go, son." He looked at Kira.

"Actually…" Yuna said. "I think Mr. Yamato may need to stay a bit. It's to my knowledge that this man has a record, and it seems suspicious to me-and he told me himself-that he was armed during the time of the arrest. I'm a bit concerned that there may have been an affiliation," Yuna whispered.

Kira- hearing every word- stood beside Yuna.

"Exactly what are you trying to prove?" he said.

"I'm not trying to prove anything, but I do not feel completely safe yet. You are popular amongst criminals-"

"My sister was hurt," Kira gritted his teeth. "What you're saying doesn't make any sense."

"He's right, Mr. Seiran," The Detective said. "I don't see the point you're trying to make, but if you would-"

"My point is if you care about the safety of one this country's leaders then you will keep this man under surveillance, or hold him. Until then I do not feel safe!"

"Sir, please lower your voice. We have no reason for-"

"You know what power I have, _Donald_. Keep him here until I get things are situated."

* * *

 _June 22, 2013. The couch, the coffee table, the TV, the lounge chair, all of it was against the wall. Cagalli and Athrun were all that stood in the center of the room. Cagalli chest rose and fell rapidly. Her hair, conjoined wet strands, stuck to her face and neck. She took a deep breath before swinging her fist in the direction of Athrun's face. He swiftly ducked, grabbing her arm in the process. With one hand, he flipped her over his shoulder. In mid-air, she managed to kick him in his lower back. He stumbled._

 _Cagalli was on her knees, panting. Athrun turned to her, and held his hand out. She frowned, and smacked it away. She stood up, her fist in front of her face. Athrun smirked, shrugged his shoulders, and came at her with a fury of punches and kicks. She twisted, and turned, ducked and jumped. She was unscathed. When it seemed like Athrun had stopped, she raised her arm, positioned for a karate chop, and aimed for the crook of his neck. Before she could make contact, Athrun dipped low, swinging his leg towards hers. Her feet were knocked from the ground, and soon she found herself lying on her back._

 _She slammed her fist against the carpet. Athrun kneeled by her side._

" _I'll never beat you," she said, with a hint of sadness._

" _You will," he said. "I'll make sure of it."_

" _How?" she said. "You're advanced physically, and not to mention more trained than I am…I'm just normal."_

" _You're_ _not normal, and that's a good thing. You're better than you think, but I want you to be even better than that. I want you to be able to take me, or Kira, down. If you can do that then I know I did well."_

" _Like that will ever happen," she chuckled dryly._

" _It will," he said._

" _You're determined."_

" _It's my job to make sure you're protected; whether I'm present or not."_

" _So, who will protect me from you?" she reached up to gently caress his cheek._

" _I will," he said. "I won't hurt you."_

" _Is that so?" She gave him a small smile._

" _Yes."_

 _He leaned down and captured her lips. She gripped his T-shirt and pulled him closer, but, instead, he carefully sat her up. Their lips never parted. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. Time slowed as they kissed. Before she knew it, his hands were sliding between her legs, gripping her inner thigh. She shuddered. Slowly, she slid her shaky hand into his shorts. He gripped her wrist._

 _Cagalli quickly pulled away; brows furrowed._

" _Do you want to?" she asked, timidly. Her face was crimson._

" _Of course I do," he ran his hand through her hair. "I want you so bad, but…are you sure?"_

" _I've been sure," she leaned forward._

 _Athrun put a finger to her lips. "Not here," he said._

 _He stood up, pulling her up with him. Hand in hand, he led her to his room._

* * *

Cagalli was seated in an arm chair across from Yuna's desk. Yuna was walking in circles in the middle of the room, talking with his hands. For once, she was fully attentive. He was delivering good news: their attackers were put away. She should be jumping for joy…something. Yet, she couldn't help but feel some disappointment. She'd have to go home now. Or rather, the _Seiran's_ home.

 _I wonder what I would have to do to get back into the hospital…just for a few days,_ she thought.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" she said.

"Tomorrow you can come back," Yuna said. "The damage is fixed now. I can get everything arranged. I'll have a limo come by Atha Mansion in the morning."

"Alright," she stood up. "I'll let my father know that we'll be out of his hair."

She made her way to the door when Yuna grabbed her by the arm, pulling her close to him. His arms wrapped around her waist, tightly. Not even a centimeter was left between them.

"What are you doing?"

"Why don't you stay?" he leaned to kiss her, but she moved her head. "It's been a while for us. Don't you wanna have some fun?"

"Yuna, we're at work," she said. "I can't believe you." She attempted to step away, but he pulled her close again.

"I don't care. We're safe again, and we should celebrate."

He began caressing her neck. His touch made her quiver. His hand slid through the middle of her shirt. The first button was loose.

"Stop," she growled.

"Tsk tsk. What did I tell you about pleasing your husband?"

Another button loose. Her cleavage was showing now. Yuna's hand grabbed hold of her shirt collar, and started to pull her shirt down her shoulder, but he stopped, and a horrified expression was written on his face. She followed his wide eyes. They were on her breast. It was small, but visible: a reddish-purple mark with evident teeth prints…at the top of the left bosom, on the left side. The color drained from her face, and her heart was on the floor.

She opened her mouth to speak, but, with a rush of air, she felt her back slam against the wall. The chair she had been sitting in was knocked over. Yuna was in front of her with the most rage filled eyes she had ever seen. His hand gripped her neck. She wheezed when trying to speak. She scratched at his arms, and hands, but he was displaying a strength she had never witnessed. Her legs swung, hitting his own; he was not moved.

"What the hell is this?" his free hand pounded against the wall. Pictures, and plaques rattled.

"Yuna, let g-" his grip tightened.

"I bet it was _him_ , wasn't it? Have you been sneaking around with him?" the wall rattled again.

Before she could even struggle out an answer, the two her banging on the door.

"Yuna!"

The door swung open, hitting the wall. Athrun stood in the doorway. His nostrils flared, his hands were balled into tight fists. He was like a bull ready to charge at a red flag, and Yuna was the flag. Cagalli's neck was free of Yuna's grip. She held it as rapid coughs were released. Yuna had stepped away from her. His machoness started to diminish. His aura of rage did not waver, but he didn't stand as tall, and slowly, he took backward steps.

"Athrun…" Cagalli strained.

He looked at her, and then Yuna with the most disgusted look she had ever seen on his face.

"What are you doing here Zala?" Yuna said, his back was to his desk. "Here for my wife?" he spat.

Athrun answered with a swift punch to Yuna's cheek. Yuna stumbled onto his desk. Stacks of papers and books tumbled, and fell to the floor.

"How long have you known?" Athrun yelled, hovering over Yuna.

Yuna swiped blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"About you and _my_ wife-"

Athrun landed another punch.

"How long have you known about my son?"

Cagalli, feeling confused and worried, walked over to the two of them. She looked at Athrun, then Yuna.

"What about Kira?" she asked, anxiously.

"He has the positive strain, and you knew," Athrun's eyes never left Yuna.

Cagalli quickly turned to Yuna. She felt a rush of relief flow through her. Was it true? Would her son no longer suffer?

"Is it true?" she felt a smile creeping on her. "Is it?" she looked back and forth between them.

Yuna was silent. His body was still halfway over his desk…staring at it shamefully.

"Well…" her eyes moved wildly.

"How did you find out?" Yuna whispered.

"You thought you could lock Kira Yamato in the investigation room?" Athrun said. "He was able to call someone while there, me. He told me how you threatened the detective. He also told me how KZ was diagnosed with positive CTV weeks ago. Only you and the doctor could discuss it. Fortunately, as _his father_ , I was able to obtain that information from the very source."

"Weeks?" Cagalli said, incredulously. "Since when?" She completely faced Yuna.

"Since the day of the attack," Athrun answered.

Yuna remained silent. He did not meet their gaze. Cagalli, fuming, stepped to him. Her fist met his gut. He grunted. She punched him again, and again, before gripping his hair, pulling him close, and kneeing him the very spot she punched. He fell to the ground, his arms encompassing his waist. Without looking back, Cagalli stormed out.

* * *

 _September 1, 2013. The two women were amid a loving hug when Kira and Athrun had walked through the door. The two young men were panting, and their tank tops had sweat stains around the collar. Kira raised an eyebrow before tossing his basketball on the floor._

" _What's gotten into you two?" he asked, falling onto the couch._

 _Caridad released her niece to fold her arms, and look at her son scolding._

" _Kira Yamato, please remove your filthy body from my clean sofa."_

" _I'm not filthy," he groaned._

" _I can smell you from over here," she said. "Please go upstairs and wash up."_

 _With a huff, Kira stood and lazily walked up the stairs._

" _I'll be in the kitchen," she said to Cagalli, winking on her way out._

 _Cagalli smiled at her before turning her attention to Athrun._

" _Who won?" she said._

 _Athrun shrugged. "It was a tie." He slightly shifted to the couch, but after a thought he remained where he stood. "I didn't know you were going to be here."_

" _Oh…I needed to talk about something…something feminine, so I thought my aunt…"_

" _Feminine?_ _How_ _feminine?"_

" _Well…"_

 _He waved his hands in the air._

" _Never mind," he chuckled. "I don't think I should know."_

" _Actually…I think you do," her cheeks became red. She let out a heavy breath. "Can we step outside for a sec? I think I need some fresh air."_

" _You do look a bit flustered," he opened the door._

 _The two stepped outside. Cagalli stared down the street. Her thumbs were dancing around each other, and her breathing was heavy._

" _Is everything alright?"_

" _Huh?" she faced him hastily._

" _Cagalli, you're acting strange…"_

" _Athrun, I'm…" she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she breathed out._

 _Athrun didn't move a muscle. He didn't say a word. He stood still, staring blankly at her for what felt like ten minutes._

" _Athrun!" Cagalli clapped her hands in front of his face._

 _He shook his head._

" _You're…" he gulped._

" _Yes," she said. "Are you mad?" she looked away, tentatively._

" _No," he rubbed her arms, reassuringly. He sighed. "How do you feel?"_

" _Scared."_

* * *

"Cagalli," Athrun repeatedly knocked on the woodened door. "Cagalli…open up." She didn't answer. She didn't answer ten minutes ago, and, from the looks of it, she wasn't going to answer.

Athrun placed his back against the door, folded his arms and heaved a sigh.

"What are you doing in there?" silence. "Cagalli, why won't you let me in?"

"I just want to be alone right now," her voice sound very close, and hoarse.

Athrun pressed his head against the door.

"Be alone with me," he said.

"No…I'll talk to you later. Just leave me be."

"No," he said. "I told you that I'll be there for you. I meant that. I'll be out here waiting for you."

Athrun nearly fell into the room. He turned around, and Cagalli stood behind him looking drained.

"I just want to be with my son," she sighed.

"You know where he's at," Athrun said. "Let's go get him."

She nodded.

"He's better now, right?" she gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah," Athrun smiled back.

"I can't believe I'm just now finding out," she frowned. "What am I supposed to do now?" she looked into Athrun's eyes, searching for an answer.

Athrun was silent, his face concentrated on the ceiling.

"You get a divorce."

 **Review, Ask questions, spread the word...yata yata. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: "Call me Miss Movin' On"**

Cagalli was seated on the ground of one of many balconies. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning forward, her head hovering over a booklet. Her hand was pressed down on a page of _Orb's Politics Monthly_ while the other pages flapped back and forth over her hand. Her eyes glanced over the big, red letters on the page that read "Acting Minister Seiran and Lady Atha: Marital Scandal?" A part of her wanted to read the contents; another part feared what it may say…even if it was truthful. She lifted her hand, and watched the booklet slide through the metals bars, and swirl to an unknown destination.

Her skin burned. She thought of returning to the air-conditioned room, but did not want to disturb the two asleep on the queen-sized bed. She stood up, and leaned against the wall. The shade from the small roof gave her skin relief. Her eyes glanced below to the poolside. Women relaxed on beach chairs, children ran around the pool, and swam in it. Parents were conversing as they sat at the Tiki Bar; some yelling and chasing after their children, while others didn't notice anything but their company and the colorful, fruit decorated drinks in front of them.

On the other side of the building was the shore. Cagalli stared dreamily at the small waves hitting the sand. The water there was the bluest she ever saw. She craved diving in, and then after she could run over to the hugest pier she's ever seen. They could ride that large Ferris Wheel, or spin around in the Gravitron until they felt as if they couldn't hold down their cotton candy any longer. Maybe she'd be able to win her son a teddy bear, or maybe…not. Even though she yearned for those things, she didn't feel she deserved any of it.

It had been three days since they decided to get away from Orb for a while. Almost everyone and everywhere knew who she was now, so it was hard finding somewhere for the three of them to be alone. The last thing she needed was people whispering all over how Yuna Roma Seiran's wife was away with another man. She would have never thought of traveling to the North-West region; she had never been here before, and it was quite far from the Central Region. She mentally noted to thank Lacus again.

She didn't say bye. There wasn't a text, there wasn't a phone call. Nothing. She didn't want to see, or speak to him, and if she could help it, she didn't want to ever again. He sickened her. The abuse, the condescending attitude, the overbearingness, all of it sickened her. Nothing topped lying about her son's health. Yet, she'd have to go back. She was still his wife; she was the city of Orb's representative. There was still her father, and Kira. Suddenly, her heart felt heavy. She slid down the wall, wrapped her arms around her knees, and buried her head into her lap.

She felt something soft brush against her arm. She peeked through the crook of her elbow, and saw Athrun seated next to her. He stared at her with worried eyes. His arm wrapped around her; her head now lay on his shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked.

"All morning," she responded. "Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah. We should let him stay up more often."

Cagalli chuckled.

"Easy for you to say," she said. "I'm the one who will get stuck trying to put him to sleep."

"Yeah…"

They fell silent. They didn't move. Moments, and moments passed them by. Athrun stared out into the distance with much concentration.

"Are you going to join us, when he wakes up, to the beach?"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"You haven't done much since we got here. You walk around on edge. Can't you relax? At least while we're away?"

Cagalli sat up, and looked at him with sullen expression.

"I don't deserve any of this…"

Athrun scrunched up his face.

"You don't deserve what exactly? Spending time with two people that love you, and that you love back? To finally have time away from Yuna, or work?"

"I'm horrible," she viewed the clouds. "He's terrible, yes, but it doesn't make it right that I'm away with you. What he's done is awful, but when Little Kira was sick he did offer his assistance. He helped get our son the help he needed when his body was fighting the virus. I'm forever grateful for that." She looked at Athrun, nose pink and eyes misty. "I'm forever in his debt."

"No you're not!" he pulled her closer. "He treated you like crap, Cagalli."

"Helping Kira makes up for everything. He can destroy everything I own, but if Kira's okay then I don't care."

"He is not a good person, and you know that. Why did it take you _marrying_ him to help a child-a baby-in need? He didn't treat you like his wife, he treated you like his property. I don't care what you say, you are _not_ in his debt."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm still married to him…"

"For now," he said, hastily.

Silence.

"Cagalli…I was wondering," his face was pink. "I know you're-"

His sentence was cut short by the sound of something shattering on a hard surface. The two of them got to their feet in lightning speed. Athrun slid open the balcony screen. Little Kira sat on the bed, his small, chubby hands plastering the sides of his face. "Uh-oh" he said when he noticed his parents. A once floral decorated, porcelain lamp was now scattered debris on a wooden floor.

"You're paying for that," Cagalli said, stepping over the mess. She picked up Little Kira and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

" _There's a nursery here," Athrun said. "It's open until midnight. We could drop Kira off there tomorrow night, and maybe have a night with just the two of us…" his cheeks were tinted red._

" _What would we do?" her cheeks were as equally red._

" _Anything," he said. "It's been a while since we have gone out and done something together. What do you say?"_

 _Cagalli smiled._

" _Sounds nice."_

The full moon was so big that Athrun felt that if he stretched his arm out he could touch it. Its reflection was a glistening trail on the ocean's surface. It illuminated them as they trudged through the wet sand.

He didn't know how far they were from the busy boardwalk. Nothing but trees, bushes and beach homes were visible. Cagalli walked in front of him. The skirt of her red dress, and her hair (he noticed that it was now pass her shoulders) blew in the light breeze. In her hand was a brown, glass bottle that she brought to her mouth every couple of minutes. He took a sip from his own bottle as he watched her hips sway. The moon couldn't compare to what was in front of him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He titled her head towards his; they locked lips.

"Slow down," he whispered upon her lips.

Her face was flushed. She responded by grabbing his hand, and pulling him along; all the while giggling.

They found a large rock, and, legs tired, decided to rest. Cagalli laughed as she pulled Athrun down. His bottle slipped out of his hand as he prevented himself from falling on top of her. She grinned.

"I'm in love with you," she lifted herself and kissed him on the tip of the nose.

"I love you more."

He started pecking her neck and shoulder. She roared with laughter. Their empty bottles now sat together.

"That isn't true," she chuckled. "I love _you_ more."

"No, you don't," his words were muffled in the crook of her neck.

Her arms swung around his neck. He watched as the moon dances in her eyes. It was like the moon and the sun became one.

"I disagree," she said, combing his mane with her fingertips.

"How can I prove it?"

She shrugged.

"How about this," he sat up, and pulled her up with him. "Marry me."

Her eyes widened.

"I'm already married," she frowned.

" _For now._ "

"You know I want only you, but is this the time to be asking? We're both busy, and I'll have to deal with Yuna sooner rather than later. I'm Orb's Rep! There's no going back to being an assistant to my father now since-"

"Cagalli, do you want to marry me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then will you?"

"Athrun," her shoulders slumped.

"You spent all of this time worried about Kira, but he's going to be alright. It's time to focus on you now. What is it that you want? The life you've been living has left you unhappy…I just want you to be happy again."

"I'm happy right now," she hugged his arm.

"This is just a moment," he said, sternly. "Cagalli, I'm being serious."

She let go, slightly distancing herself. She stared up at the night sky. She sighed.

"I want to be with you properly. I want to be able to walk hand in hand with you through the streets, without it being a scandal. I want the three of us to…to be like we were before I married Yuna. To be better than then. Yet, things won't be like that. From now on I'll always be the married girl who ran off with someone else. People in the parliament probably know by now. _Maybe_ not, considering Yuna works really hard on his image. But…in the end it would still be a scandal. Ms. Atha, 21, married twice, and was made a mother before she even hit 19. I'm already a disappointment as a representative."

"I see it as: Ms. Atha- _Zala_ ," he rubbed her shoulder, "the young woman who is an exceptional mother, above most people her age for she is one of the countries representatives-the youngest one- representing the capital city Orb. The former apprentice of the Seed Republic's Chief. A fun, spunky, intelligent lady with a heart of gold that shines just as bright as her beautiful eyes."

Even in the dimly lit night he could see her rosy cheeks. She didn't meet his gaze, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. While she was looking away, he went into his shorts' pocket. He dropped a silver chain around her neck.

"What's this?" she looked down and her eyes widened.

Dangling from the chain was a lavender, ruby ring.

"You…"

"It belongs to you."

She smiled.

"I told you this was no way to give a girl a ring."

"I know," he said.

Athrun bent down in front of her. He placed one hand on her knee, and the other in his pocket. His heart pounded rapidly. He pulled out a small black, box, and with a single flick of the thumb opened it. Inside was a sparkling, silver band aligned with diamonds, and centered with a heart shaped, pink emerald.

"Marry me," it came out so confidently; however, his heart sat in his stomach.

"Even with all of this mess?"

"We'll make it go away together."

With a smile, she slid her finger through the ring. Athrun grinned ear to ear. He leaped up and engulfed her in an embrace. They fell backwards, kissing frantically.

"Wait," she pushed him gently, "what time is it?"

Athrun hurriedly pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"We may not be such great parent's…"

"Why?"

"It's midnight."

* * *

When Cagalli walked into his room Uzumi was lying in his bed. He hurriedly threw away the bloody napkins-stuffed them in the bin by his bed-that were spread out on his pillows, and sat up, smiling. Even though there was nothing to smile about, she returned his greeting. She pulled a chair from his desk, and sat by his bedside.

"You've been gone a week," he said, stifling a cough.

"Things got out of control here," she said. "I thought Kira might have filled you in."

"He did."

"So, you know then?" she nodded slowly.

"Yes," he said. "I'm glad my grandson is alright. You and Athrun must be elated." He paused. "There are rumors that you two were gone together."

"I'm sure there were. I was with Athrun, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Cagalli, you're still married-"

"I'm divorcing, Yuna."

Uzumi took in a deep breath.

"Are you upset?" Cagalli said.

"Of course not," he said. "I knew that being married to Yuna wasn't ideal for you, but it truly dawned on me when you came here to meet Athrun. When he arrived, there was a spark in your eyes. You were glowing from the inside out. Yet, when I have seen you with Yuna Roma Seiran you held no spark. You didn't walk with confidence like you used to. You didn't speak with vigor anymore. You were my daughter, yet you weren't."

"Father…" she felt a lump in her throat. "Yuna he…he…" her eyes fluttered. "He was aggressive."

She stared at her folded hands. Uzumi reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

"He won't be anymore. Maybe it's time for you to come back home."

She gave him a sincere smile.

"I'll have to see him at work, unfortunately."

"He won't bother you while I'm there."

Her smile disappeared.

"You there? Father you're still too sick."

"I've been sick for years," he said. "I'm still the chief of this country."

"But you're dying!"

She stood up.

"I didn't want to face that reality, but you are," her lip quivered. "I don't know how much longer I have with you, and I don't want your last days to be spent in an office."

"Cagalli…"

"Father, please. Unato has been doing-"

"Terribly."

Cagalli's head snapped around. Kira was leaning against the door frame, arms folded. He stepped in.

"Kira?"

"I want you to get better, not only because I couldn't bare losing another father figure, but because this country needs you, not a Seiran."

"I work with them, Kira. This country is doing fine. He needs to rest. I will not allow him to go into another coma!"

"Uzumi, you love this country as if it was your child, right?" he faced Cagalli, "do you want him to leave this world unhappy?"

"Of course not, but…"

"Cagalli, it's fine. Kira's right."

"What will happen," she gulped, "when you're gone?"

Kira and Uzumi looked at each other as if they both shared the same answer.

"I need you to promise me something," he said.

"What is it?"

"Tell me that what I am about to ask you, you'll promise to do."

"Father-"

"Please, Cagalli. If I am to leave this world I need you to listen to me."

She sighed, and sat down.

"I promise to do what you wish."

Uzumi smiled.

"Good. You will resign your position as representative."

She stood up again.

"Father! I can't do that. Who will take my place?"

"That won't be your concern. Whenever I leave this world…I want you to find something else."

"It's all I know!"

"Cagalli…"

"You promised, sis," Kira said.

Cagalli looked defeated.

"I gotta go," she said, tiredly.

"Where are you headed?"

"I need to speak to my husband."

"Not alone."

* * *

Yuna didn't see her come in, nor did he hear his door open. His attention was drawn to her by the stack of papers that smacked his desk. In big bold letters, it said: PETITION FOR DIVORCE. His heart fell. He looked up Cagalli in horror.

"What is this, Cagalli?"

"You know what it is."

He threw the papers on the ground.

"You want to divorce me? And after all I've done?"

"Thank you for helping my son," she was nonchalant. "He doesn't need it anymore, and I don't want to be in this marriage. I filled out my share. I need you to do the same."

"I'm not doing that," he trembled as he stood. "You're _my_ wife, and that's how it's going to stay."

"You have been verbally and physically aggressive with me, I have been sleeping with Athrun behind your back, and I do not love you. This marriage is over, Yuna!"

"It's over when I say it is!"

His voice echoed, and there was blazing fury in his eyes. His face was redder than a cherry. He stood before her with his arms wide open. Spit sat on his lip.

"I'm not scared of you," she remained calm.

Yuna's heavy breaths blew her bangs from her eyes. He was grinding his teeth, but she looked unconcerned. She stood tall with her hands folded in front of her.

"I _was_ only afraid of what you could do, but you can't do anything to me anymore," Cagalli continued. "I'll have my lawyer call yours."

She turned to face the door, but Yuna grabbed her by the arm. She flinched.

"You're not doing this to me," he yelled. "All that I worked so hard for! You will not tarnish my image."

"It's over! Let go of me!"

"You will remain my wife, and I will remain-"

"A scum bag!"

"You bitch," he swung her by the arm; her body slammed against the wall. Picture frames fell to the floor.

"You'll do as I say," he was shaking her. "You'll never see that Zala again-"

The sound of clapping rang in the air. Yuna turned his attention to the door.

"Cagalli, he would have been able to file a fault divorce-like you said-for romantic neglect and adultery on your part, but now you can file a fault divorce on him for abuse."

Kira shot daggers at Yuna. Yuna noticed that Kira slipped a cellphone in his shirt pocket.

"I suggest you get your hands off of my sister," he said. "Or you can have either one of us kick your ass. Make your pick."

He quickly let go, and cowered backwards.

"Hey, catch," Kira threw a stack of papers at him. The landed by Yuna's feet. "Alright, Cagalli I served him his papers, let's go."

Cagalli walked over to her brother, but before exiting she turned a smiled at Yuna.

"Thank you," she said to Yuna.

"If you neglect to fill out those documents, we will get the authorities involved. You don't want to make this difficult do you? Think of your image." Kira shut the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: "It's a wrap for you, baby"**

 **This is the final chapter everyone! I hope you guys enjoy. Leave any comments.**

It was as if the Earth stopped spinning when she walked into his bedroom. Suddenly the cries stopped, the air cut off, and his nerves lost control. He couldn't remember the last time she visited-he had spoken to her, and saw her…occasionally it seemed-but for her to be standing in his room…it felt like ages. Yet, there she was, as beautiful as always. Her hair tied up in a ponytail, her smooth legs visible due to her floral yellow dress. She gave him a small smile, but that smile turned into a look of concern.

The look on her face made his heart jump. The sound of his son crying, the coldness, it all came back.

"I think he wants that," she pointed to the dripping bottle in Kira's hand.

"Oh, right!"

Kira rushed to the cradle and gently picked his son up. Once the bottle reached the child's mouth, all was silent. Kira sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"You look so shocked," Lacus said. "I am your girlfriend…"

"Yes, but you been somewhat estranged."

"I've been busy…"

"It's more than that, Lacus. I know I hurt you, but I love you and the distance has been killing me."

She walks over and takes a seat on his bed.

"It's been killing me too," she said. "A child is a blessing, and I need to be there for you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, I know we can't do anything about the past, but it did hurt. Even so…I still want you. I don't want you to leave me."

"I would never leave you," he placed hand on her knee. "I was afraid you would leave me."

They smiled at each other.

"Now what?" she looked up sheepishly.

"We can't fix the past," he looked at his son. "I messed up, but that screw up gave me Alvin. I love him, and I love you. So, let's move forward to a better future."

She stood up and placed a kiss on Kira's cheek.

"I could do that."

* * *

They were spread out on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I remember when you when you started to grow facial hair," Cagalli said.

Athrun turned his head towards her.

"You do?" he said. "What made you bring that up?"

She shrugged.

"I was thinking about the times when we first met, and it lead to other thoughts. You thought you were so cool with that peach fuzz beard. You started wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket. You didn't shave for weeks."

"It wasn't peach fuzz," he sat up.

"It was too," she giggled. "At the very max it was stubble."

"Bet you thought it was cute," he smirked.

Her face turned red.

"Actually, I thought you looked dumb."

Still containing his smirk, he leaned down, and hovered directly over her face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

He stole a quick kiss before sitting up once more.

"It might've been cute," she grinned.

"I remember you getting in so much trouble after sneaking into that college party."

"Oh my…why were you there again? Father just had to yell at me in front of all of you."

"We were coming to see if you wanted to the arcade, but then we walked in on you getting reprimanded."

Cagalli sighed.

"From what you told us, the party seemed fun."

"It was amazing," she said. "That was just a couple of months before you became my bodyguard."

"It was."

"Glad I had one last bang before Captain Buzz Kill."

"Excuse me…I was not a buzz kill."

"You were too cautious."

"You were too reckless."

"You love it."

"I do."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"You should have gone to school…"

"This again…"

"You know I'm right," she said.

"It's too late now."

She lifted herself slightly, balancing herself on her elbows.

"It isn't. You can start the enrollment process anytime-better yet, soon."

He thought it over for a moment, but it was the least of his concerns.

"You meet with the lawyers at the end of the week?"

She nodded.

"It should all be over soon."

* * *

Six months later. It had been one day since Cagalli and Yuna's divorce was finalized. In the beginning, he seemed reluctant, but eventually realize he had lost. All of her belongings were moved back to the Atha Mansion months prior to the divorce. There weren't any goodbyes, only one person looking defeated and another feeling gratified.

Cagalli sat on the floor of her balcony, wrapped in a puffy blanket. She held a steaming mug in her hands. The light, crisp wind gently rustled her hair. She looked passed the railing into the garden. The still pond glistened under the moonlight. The trees and bushes were bare. Aside from the whistling wind, all was silent.

She thought of all that took place the past several months. Athrun helped Kira get a security job. Alvin was now crawling, and she couldn't take how cute it, and he, was. Also, he could take some steps if he was holding on to something. Little Kira couldn't enough of him. Anytime Kira came around he begged for the presence of his younger cousin. Sometimes she wished her son was that small again, but he wasn't well then. Her heart jumped at the thought of Little Kira turning three in just one month.

 _Where did time go?_ She wondered.

She remembered him being this small, pink thing wrapped in a white blanket. Now he walks and talks. He talks _a lot_ , and she can understand most of what he says, but some words he has trouble pronouncing. He runs around, and is so curious and adventurous. Cagalli finds herself having heart attacks often because he would constantly run off somewhere, or get himself into dangerous situations. She was still shaken from their visit to the park. Little Kira somehow ended up on top of this huge rock. While she was panicking, he was giggling. There is always a trail left behind him, and his energy never seems to fade. Athrun said he acts just like her. She smiled to that.

 _What to do for his birthday?_

She sipped her cocoa.

Her thoughts drifted to Athrun. He surprised her several weeks ago, he forwarded her an email. Her face lit up when she opened it. He was accepted into Heliopolis University. A month ago, he started two classes as a first-year undecided. Cagalli urged him to take up engineering but he insisted he needed time to decide. In the end, she was happy that he was pursuing a future. Even if he did resume his position as her bodyguard. Anything to put her father at ease.

Her father…his health was…managing. Managing enough to resume his position as Chief. He remained sick, but there weren't any signs that he needed to be hospitalized. To protect his image, and prevent the exposure of his abusive nature, Yuna granted Cagalli partial access to Seiran Medical Labs; the same labs that produced medicine for Little Kira. In turn, she passed that access on to her father's private doctors. She prayed that the medicine would do him good.

Athrun stepped onto the balcony, sliding the glass door shut behind him. Immediately, night became day. During the entire divorce process, and the termination of her position as a representative, he was by her side. She remained busy, but when she needed a shoulder to lean on, an escape, just someone to talk to, there he was. Now all of that was over, and they had each other's time. He joined her in her blanket cocoon.

"He's sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah," Athrun said. "He didn't go down without a fight," he chuckled.

Cagalli smiled momentarily before frowning.

"Are you still down about it?" he said.

She nodded.

"It's fine," he said. "It's all legal, and that's all it has ever been with you two, but we should have known that something like this would be put in place."

"But it's not fair! What gives them the right to tell me when I can remarry?" she pouted.

"It's just six months."

"It already took that long to get the divorce, and now I have to wait even longer to be with you the way that I want."

"Married or not, we can be with each other however we like. It doesn't change how we feel for one another. I'll love you no matter what."

Her cheeks became warm.

"You're so cool about this…you were the one who proposed that we-"

"I know," he said. "However, for the past few months, I've been thinking that it was real selfish of me to ask you. Yes, I'd love for you to be my wife, but I wasn't truly considering that you were someone else's. Your freedom was taken away from you for months. Altogether, you were married for over a year. The marriage, the divorce, worrying about KZ, all of it was stressful for you. You don't need to stress more by wedding planning, and figuring out what we're going to do as a married couple."

"What are you saying?"

He faced her, sincerity, warmth, protection, and kindness in his eyes. He smiled.

"We're going to get married one day," he said. "I promise. For now, we're going to be the young, happy, and free. We're going to do it together as a family."

Cagalli smiled back, and lay her head on his shoulder.

"So how do we start?"

"Well, I think I'd like to take my fiancé out tomorrow night. I can get her brother to babysit…that's only if she wants to…"

Cagalli giggled.

"I think she does."

 **I MAY write a brief epilogue, so you could look out for that. Thank you to everyone who read. I'd like to hear your opinions. XOXO**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **R &R**

September 7, 2020. The Sun was beaming. The temperature was warm with a light breeze from time to time. Birds were chirping in the distance. Small children were running, and laughing, with their lunchboxes in hand and book bags on their backs. Earlier Kira Zala had his favorite cereal for breakfast, he had on a brand new outfit, and his hands were clenched to the straps of a brand new backpack. He strolled down the busy pavement with his father only a few feet behind him. It was a seemingly perfect morning. _Seemingly perfect._

When KZ looked over his shoulder, Athrun gave him a smile. He returned it, only to turn around, with a sigh, and hang his head low. It would have been a perfect day if one other person was amongst them-his mother. Last year, his _very_ first day of school, both of his parents were there to walk him. He remembered how he was a nervous wreck. He had never been to school before, and was afraid that none of the kids would like him, or if he was going to excel in his lessons. His parents held his hands as he walked through those decorated, double doors. His father assured him that he would do great because he was gifted. His mother told him his personality would win him many friends and admirers. The last thing he received, before taking his seat at the round table, was a big, tender hug from his mother. He would not get that this year.

His mother's time and attention had been limited for the past nine months. Kayla and Calli were to blame for that. Ever since they were born it seemed to be all about them. His mother wouldn't play with him anymore; she was always tired. Even when he managed to get her attention, one of them would cry, or need something. It boiled his blood. Athrun tried explaining to him that babies need a lot of care and attention, and there being two of them make it even harder…especially since they started crawling. KZ did not care.

He loved his sisters…sometimes. At first he felt good being a big brother, until he noticed how they hogged his mother. Yet, sometimes they were fun to play with, and they were adorable. It was hard telling them apart, but it became easier over time. Both of the girls were blondes and favored Cagalli. Yet, Little Kira noticed that Calli had lime green eyes, and shorter, curlier hair. Kayla's hair was longer and worn in small pigtails most of the time. Her eyes were lavender.

KZ sighed once more.

"Daddy, do you have class today?" he asked.

Athrun noticed the sadness in his son's voice. He raised a brow.

"Yes," he said. "You already knew that, right? I only have one class today, so I'll be able to pick you up when you get out."

Kira sighed again

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm," he nodded. "What' Mommy going to do today?"

"She'll be doing her online classes, and watching your sisters…KZ you know these things already. Would you like to ask about your grandpa too?"

"No…I know he's at the office…he's always busy too," he mumbled. "Can Alvin come over after school, so I can have someone to play with?"

"That's for your Uncle Kira to decide. I could ask him, but you could always play with your sisters."

KZ frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

KZ looked up at his father with the biggest smile he could muster.

"Yes, Daddy, I am okay."

They had finally approached the school building. KZ turned to his father with rosy cheeks.

"How about I walk you to your class?" Athrun said.

The boy nodded.

* * *

The school day was an enjoyable one. His teacher was friendly and playful. He sat at the table with two other boys and a girl. The girl shared her potato chips with him at snack time, and the boys liked the same things that he liked, such as _Super Morphing Gundams_. At the beginning of class they gave introductions. Everyone had to give their name and three things about themselves. That part made him nervous; in the end he told them his birthday was March 14th, he loved to build things (especially with his father), and that he knew a princess. They questioned him on that, but he wasn't ready to tell them that his grandfather was Chief. At recess he played tag with most of his class.

He was hoping that his luck would continue after school; however, when he ran out onto the courtyard, he was only greeted by Athrun. His heart dropped.

"How was school?" Athrun asked.

He hugged his father's legs.

"It was good," he was muffled.

Athrun patted his head.

"Are you sure?"

KZ looked up and slowly nodded his head.

"I was just…nevermind…" he pouted.

"Well, I have a back to school surprise for you."

Athrun took him by the hand and they began to walk off.

"Oh?" KZ whispered, his gaze focused on the pavement.

"Yeah," Athrun said. "It's right over there."

KZ followed where his father was pointing. A huge grin graced his face. At the park, up ahead, he saw his Uncle Kira holding Alvin, waving at him, with his Aunt Lacus smiling by his side. He noticed his sisters-Kayla drinking from her bottle, and Calli trying to eat her foot-sitting in their stroller. And right behind them was…

"Mommy!"

Cagalli stepped from behind the stroller, and greeted her son with a warm smile and open arms. He flew into them. That embrace was the cherry on top.

"I thought you would be too busy, Mommy," Little Kira said.

"We wanted to be there for you on your first day back." She pinched his cheek. "How could I not? You're my favorite guy."

Athrun cleared his throat.

"Jealous," Cagalli smirked.

"Yes," Athrun chuckled. "KZ, I'll let it go for now because it's the first day of school, but tomorrow I'll be taking my wife back."

"No promises, Daddy." He hugged Cagalli tighter.

Lacus giggled. Little Kira ran to her and gave her a hug. Kira put Alvin down and they hugged too.

"Say…who wants to go grab some ice cream?" Cagalli asked.

"Before dinner?" Kira and Alvin asked, excitedly.

"Before dinner?" Athrun raised his eyebrow.

"Before dinner."

 **Now it is complete. Please give any final thoughts. Reviews are always welcomed. I really do hope my readers enjoyed! Until next time Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey,

If you want more from this story check out my new fic The Before, The In-Between and The After (Link below). Dive into more stories from To Want Each Other's world.

s/12692135/1/The-Before-The-In-Between-and-The-After


End file.
